


Ignotus

by Grissina



Series: Ignotus (cat) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus!PotionMaker, Burials, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Magic Heritage, Murder, POV First Person, Potions, Slavery, Wedding Rings, Weddings, enforced invisibility, enforced mutism
Language: Català
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissina/pseuds/Grissina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui és l'Ignotus? De qui fuig? Com va perdre la veu? El puc ajudar a fer-se visible? Qui és el seu avi? Què va passar realment a Pèrsia? Què hi ha entre nosaltres? I quan tot acabi què? I el seu pare què sap? - Albus POV - Versió Original del fic del mateix nom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ignotus

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Ignotus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846466) by [Grissina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissina/pseuds/Grissina)



Era tard. M’havia quedat a la botiga preparant comandes per l’endemà. La grip estava fent estralls aquell any i el nombre de comandes per a poció peppermint era desorbitant. Quan vaig obrir la finestra per deixar sortir les meves dues òlibes, la Bruna i la Fosca, el meu corb, en Bert, i el meu petit falcó, en Sullivan, amb la correspondència i les comandes per l’endemà, va ser quan vaig sentir-ho per primera vegada.

Per un moment em va semblar sentir un soroll estrany, una mena de ronc o gruny mig ofegat. Desconcertat vaig mirar a dreta i esquerre cap a la foscor que m’envoltava, però no vaig detectar cap moviment. Vaig assumir que havia estat algun animal així que no em vaig entretenir massa més, vaig tancar la finestra de nou i vaig recollir per poder tancar finalment la botiga i pujar al pis de dalt on tenia el meu petit apartament.

Em moria de gana. Feia hores que no menjava i estava molt cansat. Una mica de sopar, una bona dutxa calenta i una nit de repòs. Allò era el que més desitjava en aquells moments, una nit de repòs.

Feia pocs mesos que vivia sol. En dies tan llargs com aquell, haver de cuinar-me el sopar després d’haver-me passat el dia coent pocions no m’entusiasmava, per això recorria al invent d’origen muggle més útil dels que disposava, el microones. Menjars precuinats i sobres reescalfades no eren la meva opció preferida però cansat com estava tampoc podia aconseguir res massa més elaborat.

Després d’un plat de tallarines i una dutxa que em va deixar amb la sensació d’estar encara més exhaust, em vaig adormir de seguida que vaig apagar els llums.

Però el meu descans va durar poc. Em vaig despertar poques hores després alertat per un soroll. Instintivament vaig incorporar-me al llit vareta en mà i vaig dir:

— _Lumos._

L’estança es va il·luminar i alleujat vaig adonar-me que estava sol. El soroll devia haver vingut del carrer o potser només ho havia somiat.

Cansat i molest per aquella interrupció del meu descans vaig estirar-me de nou tot apagant la llum de la vareta.

Però no vaig tenir temps d’adormir-me que de nou vaig sentir un murmuri apagat, semblant al gruny que havia sentit al carrer abans de pujar a sopar. Aquest cop vaig quedar-me quiet i en silenci. Intentant descobrir la procedència d’aquell estrany soroll. M’hauria entrat a casa algun animal estrany?

Vaig tornar a encendre la vareta. Però per més que mirava al meu voltant no veia pas res. Llavors el so es va repetir. Aquesta vegada va semblar com si fos més que un gruny animal, com si fos una veu molt i molt rogallosa. Vaig tancar els ulls per escoltar de nou.

—Severus, si us plau —em va semblar entendre. Estava desconcertat.

La veu era només un murmuri sonava llunyana i apagada, i a més les paraules estaven intercalades per el que semblaven gemecs o una respiració alterada, profunda i greu.

Molt pocs sabien o recordaven que el meu segon nom és Severus i ningú que jo conegués em cridava mai per aquell nom. Tothom em deia Al, els pares em deien Albus, molts clients simplement em deien Potter, fins i tot n’hi havia algun que em deia Mestre però mai Severus. Per això quan vaig entendre aquell estrany so com el meu segon nom, a més pronunciat entre estranys gemecs, no vaig pensar que podria estar-me cridant a mi.

—Per Merlí i Morgana —vaig dir enfadat, pensant que el que des del llit semblaven xiuxiuejos a cau d’orella eren en realitat crits provinents del carrer. Sense ni tant sols aixecar-me vaig alçar la vareta i apuntant a la finestra vaig llençar un conjur silenciador.

Em vaig tombar i vaig intentar adormir-me de nou. L’alba arribaria en un parell d’hores però el meu temps de repòs d’aquella nit ja s’havia acabat.

—Em sents? —vaig sentir que aquella veu estranya trencava el silenci de nou. Aquest cop les paraules havien sonat una mica més clares, com si parlés més a poc a poc, esforçant-se per fer-se entendre. De totes maneres seguia sent un so greu i rogallós.

—Està bé, ja n’hi ha prou d’aquest color. Qui hi ha? —vaig preguntar encenent la vareta de nou per veure qui o què s’havia colat a casa meva sense permís. Però l’habitació era buida.

Mig espantat, mig cabrejat per la interrupció, vaig alçar-me del llit i em vaig dirigir a la sala, tampoc hi havia ningú; El bany, la cuina, el despatx, el pis estava buit. Estava sol.

—Severus, em sens! —va dir llavors la veu rogallosa darrere meu en un lament que va esgarrifar-me.

—No sé qui ets ni què vols —vaig dir girant-me cap a la porta de l’habitació, d’on havia vingut la veu—, però t’exigeixo que surtis del teu amagatall ara mateix o faré venir els Aurors i acabaràs a Azkaban.

—No puc —va dir la veu misteriosa just abans d’arrancar en gemecs. Vaig suposar que eren gemecs, com una mena de plor desconsolat, però era difícil de dir pel to fosc i bast d’aquella estranya veu.

—No pots què? —vaig preguntar exaltat i desconcertat. No em feia gens de gràcia aquella situació i aquella mena de plor em feia sentir incòmode—. No em pots dir qui ets? No pots sortir d’on ets? O no pots anar a Azkaban?

—Necessito... ajuda —va somicar la veu. Les paraules tornaven a estar intercalades per grans inspiracions com si dir-les li suposés un gran esforç.

—Sí, això és evident —vaig respondre secament, encara enfadat per la manca de son i sense saber com enfrontar-me a una veu rogallosa sense sentit que no parava de plorar. Vaig intentar contar fins a deu, vaig respirar profundament i vaig preguntar de nou—. Qui ets? Necessito saber com et dius per poder-te ajudar.

—Tens una vola-ploma? —va dir la veu amb certes dificultats.

—Ho sento, no —li vaig respondre confós.

—Em costa parlar —va fer la veu mig ofegant-se en els seus propis gemecs, com si no només li costés parlar, que era bastant evident, sinó com si fer l’esforç li fes mal.

—Pots fer algun altre soroll, com picar de mans per exemple? —Li vaig preguntar esperant poder mantenir una conversa amb l’intrús ni que fos a base de sís i nos i descobrir així qui era i com i perquè havia entrat a casa meva a mitja nit.

—Sí —va fer la veu en un gruny, i va picar un cop damunt la taula o contra una porta, no n’estava segur.

—Veig que saps com funciona. Un cop és que sí, dos és que no, tres és no ho sé. Entesos?

Un cop. “Sí”

—Està bé. Ara et faré unes preguntes i has de contestar amb sinceritat si realment vols que t’ajudi —vaig dir mentre em preparava mentalment per llençar un encanteri no verbal per detectar mentides—. Comencem per una de fàcil. Ets humà?

Un cop. “Sí”

—Bé, això ja és alguna cosa. Suposo que la resposta és... però més val preguntar. Ets un muggle?

Dos cops. “No”

—Squib? —vaig pensar en que potser era algun pobre squib víctima d’algun mag tenebrós. Ja no era massa habitual, però tampoc seria la primera vegada que em creués amb pobres squibs que eren víctimes indefenses davant de mags trastornats.

“No” Allò em va sorprendre, però no va fer saltar cap alarma de mentida.

—Mag? —vaig preguntar, pensant en que ja no quedaven gaires opcions més.

“Sí”

—Necessites ajuda has dit. Estàs ferit? —la pregunta em va sortir sola, segurament degut als gemecs que l’intrús havia estat fent al parlar.

Tres cops. “No ho sé”

—Vaja —vaig murmurar desconcertat per aquella resposta que no esperava i que tampoc havia fet saltar l’alarma del encanteri que havia llençat. Per primera vegada em vaig preguntar si es que no havia funcionat—. Um... i si et porto a l’hospital? —Vaig oferir preocupat per ell, per la meva seguretat i també pensant en com desempallegar-me d’aquell intrús.

Però dos cops rotunds sobre la taula em van deixar clar que no volia anar a l’hospital. No sabia si estava davant algú perillós, violent o boig, em calia anar amb compte. Potser hauria d’aparcar aquell tema.

—Missatge captat. Res d’hospitals. Bufa —vaig murmurar notant com el pols se m’havia accelerat amb l’ensurt.

—Perdó —va dir llavors la veu enrogallada.

Aquella disculpa em va sorprendre i alhora em va calmar prou per atrevir-me a insistir en el tema.

—He d’entendre que no busques ajuda mèdica doncs?

“Sí”

—Em pregunto què pots voler de mi. Saps que soc només un mestre en pocions? —vaig preguntar amb l’esperança que tot plegat fos un malentès i que aquell desconegut hagués entrat a casa meva per error, buscant a algú altre.

“Sí”

Potser no em buscava a mi sinó simplement una poció...

—Necessites alguna poció? —vaig preguntar amb optimisme pensant en com no hi hauria pensat abans en aquella opció.

“No”

—Per què has vingut a mi llavors? Per què no has anat als Aurors? —no vaig poder evitar preguntar molest.

“No!”

Dos nous cops rotunds em van tornar a fer saltar el cor.

—Ets un fugitiu? —Vaig preguntar aixecant la vareta de nou en posició defensiva.

M’havia relaxat massa? Encara que poc em podria defensar si no veia al meu atacant.

Es va fer el silenci i em vaig adonar que amenaçant-lo no aconseguiria res. No semblava que aquell desconegut, fos qui fos, tingués intenció d’atacar-me. Podria haver-me matat mentre dormia i no ho havia fet, m’havia demanat ajuda.

—Contesta’m. No podré ajudar-te si no m’expliques què et passa —vaig dir abaixant la vareta.

—Si us plau —va dir l’estranya veu en el que semblava un gruny de súplica.

—Estàs fugint o no? —Vaig insistir.

Es va sentir un nou gruny-gemec, que em va semblar un plor contingut; Després molt suau, gairebé com si fos una carícia més que un cop vaig sentir la resposta.

“Sí”

Era evident que fugia d’alguna cosa però, per més irracional que fos, que hagués sigut sincer em tranquil·litzava.

—Ho veus, has dit la veritat i no ha passat res. Si vols que t’ajudi has de confiar en mi.

“Sí”

—Pots fer-te visible? —Vaig preguntar incomodat per la sensació d’estar parlant sol.

“No”

Un lleuger pessigolleig em va advertir que aquella resposta amagava alguna cosa, tot i que no era mentida. No podia o no volia? Era difícil de dir. Però vaig pensar que no era el moment d’insistir en el tema. Com a mínim sabia que l’encanteri no verbal havia funcionat.

—Està bé. Necessito un cafè. En vols un? —vaig oferir mig en broma, intentant relaxar una mica l’ambient canviant a un tema quotidià, encara que no esperava que acceptés.

“Sí” va respondre, sorprenent-me.

Una de les cadires de la taula es va apartar sola. Vaig intentar no quedar-me mirant. Se m’havien posat els pels de punta. Per contra vaig dirigir-me a la cuina i vaig posar una cafetera a fer. Immediatament vaig sortir i em vaig dirigir a l’habitació.

—Em vaig a vestir. Ara torno —vaig murmurar abans de tancar la porta mirant la cadira “buida”.

Em vaig vestir de pressa. No volia deixar sol al desconegut invisible massa estona. Abans de sortir de l’habitació, però, vaig despenjar el telèfon i vaig trucar a la tieta Hermione, un dels pocs membres de la família i de la comunitat màgica que com jo utilitzava aquell invent muggle amb regularitat. Amb aquell desconegut a la sala no podia utilitzar la xemeneia.

Era massa aviat, em va saltar el contestador i li vaig deixar un missatge:

—Tieta, sóc l’Albus, em pots fer un favor? Contacta amb el pare i digues-li que em truqui al mòbil. Gràcies. Ja t’ho explicaré. Records al tiet. Petons.

Un cop enviat el missatge em vaig afanyar a sortir de l’habitació.

—Prepararé una mica d’esmorzar. Necessito cafè —vaig murmurar mentre creuava la sala buida cap a la cuina.

Quan vaig arribar a la porta em va assaltar el dubte de si estaria parlant sol realment.

—Encara ets aquí?

“Sí”

I per més estrany que sembli vaig respirar alleujat. Sí que volia desfer-me d’ell, però creia sincerament que necessitava ajuda i la veritat es que abans de perdre’l de vista volia saber perquè necessitava ajuda, perquè havia acudit a mi, perquè no volia saber res d’hospitals ni aurors, i com punyeta s’havia ficat a casa meva.

Una estona més tard vaig tornar a entrar al menjador amb dues tasses de cafè, dos plats amb torrades i melmelada de pruna i de cireres.

—Espero que t’agradi. Em sap greu no sóc gaire bo en això de la cuina. Encara que no puguis fer-te visible ni parlar, suposo que podràs menjar...

“Sí”

—Bé, doncs bon profit. Et sembla bé si continuo amb les preguntes mentre esmorzem?

“Sí”

En aquell moment, una mà de pell pàl·lida, gairebé transparent va aparèixer del no res i va agafar la tassa de cafè fumejant. No vaig dir res al respecte, i vaig intentar no mirar-la massa tampoc. Tot i que era difícil no fixar-se en una mà flotant davant meu amb una tassa de cafè primer i una torrada després que desapareixia i reapareixia més petita sense motiu aparent.

—Vius aquí a Londres?

“No”

De fet tampoc era tan estrany donat que la comunitat màgica anglesa no tenia massa tendència a establir-se dins nuclis muggles gaire grans.

Vaig descobrir que era anglès això sí, i que havia estudiat a Hogwarts igual que jo, tot i que es va negar a respondre preguntes que poguessin revelar més informació sobre la seva veritable identitat o la seva edat inclús.

—Si no em vols dir el teu nom real t’hauré de dir d’alguna manera. Ja ho tinc: Ignotus. Saps qui era? —No va respondre—. Del conte de les relíquies de la mort, el tercer germà, el de la capa d’invisibilitat.

El misteriós home invisible tampoc va respondre. I en aquell moment uns copets al vidre em van indicar que el correu del matí acabava d’arribar.

Intentant no deixar entreveure el meu estat d’alerta, com si tenir aquell estrany individu a la meva sala no em preocupés gens, em vaig aixecar i vaig obrir la finestra al meus estimats ocells.

La Bruna i la Fosca es van posar sobre la taula a l’espera que els recompensés la feina ben feta amb un tros de torrada.

—Bon dia boniques. Sou les meves reines —els vaig dir acaronant-les una mica mentre els donava part del meu esmorzar—. I ara a dormir.

Ambdues òlibes van ulular suaument i emprengueren el vol cap al meu despatx.

—I tu Bert, no vols esmorzar? —Vaig dir llavors mirant el corb negre que s’havia posat sobre la meva espatlla esquerra—. Au ves a buscar la bossa de llaminadures.

Mentre jo m’asseia de nou a la cadira, l’animal va volar cap a la cuina sota la meva mirada i va agafar de sobre la despensa una bossa marró i me la va dur fins la taula per a que li donés un parell de saltamartins secs. Però no havia acabat de menjar-se el segon que l’animal va batre les ales amenaçadorament cap on hi havia l’Ignotus.

—Tranquil Bert. Aquest és l’Ignotus. Sé que no el pots veure, no passa res. Ignotus necessito que estenguis la mà i dixis que en Bert se t’acosti. Dóna-li un saltamartí i així entendrà que no ets una amenaça.

En Bert va voler picar la mà de l’Ignotus. Però després de que el renyés va deixar d’intentar-ho i es va quedar postrat a la meva espatlla, desconfiant del misteriós desconegut i la seva mà flotant; Demostrant tot el recel que jo intentava amagar per intentar estirar-li la llengua a l’home invisible.

—Quan obrin les botigues enviaré en Bert a comprar una vola-ploma així em podràs donar més explicacions. Fins llavors haurem de seguir amb els sís i els nos. Així que digues-me, Ignotus, la mà és la única part del cos que pots fer visible?

La mà va picar dos cops sobre la taula. “No”.

Llavors abans que jo pogués demanar-li res més l’altra mà va aparèixer i ambdues van assenyalar sota la taula. Quan em vaig ajupir vaig poder veure dues sabates brutes uns instants abans de que desapareguessin de nou.

—I ja està? —Vaig preguntar confós.

“Sí”

De nou aquell pessigolleig. No mentia, però hi havia alguna cosa rara en la seva invisibilitat.

—No ho entenc. Ets invisible de naixement?

“No”

—És la teva invisibilitat fruit d’algun accident?

“No”

—És intencionada?

“Sí” “No”

—El fet de ser invisible te alguna relació amb el que sigui que vols que t’ajudi?

“Sí”

—Vols que t’ajudi a ser visible de nou?

“Sí”

—Per què jo? —vaig preguntar més per mi que per ell, donat que en realitat ell no em podia pas respondre.

“Sí”

Aquella resposta fora de lloc em va fer mirar-me les mans de l’Ignotus amb més atenció i llavors em va semblar entendre el que, gesticulant, intentaven dir-me.

—Per què confies en mi —vaig murmurar.

“Sí!” Va pica amb èmfasi l’Ignotus i després les mans van fer el gest d’aprovació amb el polze amunt.

—Ens coneixem?

“Sí” i “No”.

—Es evident que tu saps qui sóc jo.

“Sí”

—I jo dec saber qui ets tu?

“Sí”

—Però no ens coneixem?

Altra vegada la resposta de les mans va ser gesticulada. Una mà basculant a dreta i esquerre deia “més o menys”, el polze enlaire de l’altra en senyal d’aprovació em deia que anava per bon camí.

—A veure tornem al teu problema. El no poder parlar és de naixement?

“No”

—El no poder parlar i el ser invisible està lligat d’alguna manera?

“Sí”

—Està relacionat en el sentit que una cosa provoca l’altre?

“No”

—En el sentit de que t’han passat ambdues alhora?

“Sí” “Més o menys” deia la mà.

—Pel mateix motiu?

“No” “Més o menys”

—T’ho has fet tu mateix?

“No”

—T’ho ha fet algú?

“Sí”

—I és d’aquest algú de qui fuges?

—Ja no.

La inesperada resposta verbal em va sobresaltar.

—Conec al qui t’ha fet això?

“No”

—Després m’hauràs de dir per què no vols acudir als Aurors... no haurà estat algun Auror? —vaig preguntar espantat de la sola idea que els homes del meu pare poguessin fer res semblant.

“No”

Vaig respirar alleujat.

—Saps com et van fer això? —vaig preguntar llavors, conscient que seria molt més fàcil ajudar-lo si sabíem exactament què havíem de contrarestar.

“Sí” i “No”

—Serà millor que ens esperem a tenir la vola-pluma per seguir amb aquest tema. Qui t’ha fet això és humà?

“Sí”

—És home?

“Sí”

—Es anglès?

“No”

Allò podia complicar-ho tot molt.

—T’ho va fer aquí a Anglaterra?

“No”

—Saps on t’ho van fer?

“Sí”

—Està bé. Et vull ajudar, t’ho promet-ho, però comprendràs que em costa confiar en tu sense ni saber qui ets, així que necessito que confiïs tu en mi pels dos de moment i m’expliquis com t’ho vas fer per entrar a casa meva. Sé que et costa parlar, però és important que em diguis com vas passar la barrera de seguretat. He d’obrir la botiga i no puc portar-te amb mi; I tampoc puc deixar-te aquí si no és un lloc prou segur. Necessito que em diguis què va fallar del meu sistema de seguretat per arreglar-ho abans de marxar.

El que li acabava de dir era cert, no volia deixar-lo sol en un pis que potser no era segur, però també necessitava saber què havia fallat per a que una situació semblant no em pogués tornar a passar.

—...entrat rere teu —va murmurar l’Ignòtus amb dificultat.

—Has aprofitat que les barreres estaven baixades per entrar quan ho feia jo?

“Sí”

—No entenc com has pogut passar de totes maneres l’encanteri hauria hagut de detectar que algú més entrava al pis...

—Capa... invisibilitat —va dir de nou amb dificultat la seva veu rogallosa.

—Vols dir que ets invisible per una capa d’invisibilitat?

“Sí” va fer una mà sobre la taula. “Més o menys” va fer l’altre basculant lentament a dreta i esquerre.

—Puc confiar en tu i deixar-te aquí sol mentre atenc la botiga?

“Sí”

La pregunta era una mica absurda. I tampoc tenia més opció que deixar-lo sol al pis, doncs no podia endur-me’l a la botiga i exposar la meva clientela d’aquella manera, per no parlar del fet de donar-li accés a material perillós del rebost.

—Saps com funciona un telèfon? —se’m va ocorre demanar-li.

“No”

—Mira, si necessites res, despenja l’auricular, prem aquesta combinació numèrica —vaig dir mentre li escrivia en el bloc de notes del costat del telèfon el meu número de mòbil. D’aquella manera podríem comunicar-nos si fora necessari sense que ell hagués de sortir del pis—. A través del auricular podràs sentir-me. Donat que no pots parlar hauràs de fer copets a l’auricular per respondre si o no. Si passa res i necessites que pugi truca i colpeja l’auricular repetidament, d’acord?

“Sí”

—No crec que passi perquè ningú em truca mai a casa, sempre em truquen al mòbil, però si sona no li facis cas, saltarà el contestador automàtic. Sentiràs la veu de qui intenta trucar deixant un missatge, però ells no et podran sentir a tu, així que tranquil.

Els polzes aixecats de l’Ignotus em van indicar que ho havia entès.

—Tornaré per dinar. El bany és aquella porta d’allà. Si tens gana o set, serveix-te tu mateix, la cuina és aquí. L’habitació i el despatx estaran tancats.

Amb certa recança vaig tancar màgicament l’habitació i el despatx. Vaig donar una última ullada a les mans que quietes restaven sobre la taula relaxadament i vaig sortir del pis per obrir la botiga. Deixant rere meu un rastre d’encanteris de protecció que haurien fet sentir al pare orgullós. No podia permetre que ningú més entrés al pis i fins saber qui era l’Ignotus tampoc podia deixar-lo sortir i vagar pel mon sent invisible.

A la porta ja m’esperaven tres clientes.

—Albus maco —va dir una d’elles mentre entrava abans i tot que m’acabés de posar el davantal de treball i encengués tots els llums—. Tinc el petit amb una febrada que fa por i se m’ha acabat el gel refrescant.

Gels per abaixar la febre, pocions pel constipat, pel mal de coll, per l’afonia, per la mucositat, pel mal d’orelles. Encara no havia arribat el migdia que ja havia venut la meitat de pocions que havia preparat la nit anterior.

Vaig refugiar-me uns minuts a la rebotiga i vaig treure el mòbil. El pare no m’havia trucat encara. Sense pensar-m’ho vaig marcar el número de l’oncle George.

—Oncle George, necessito ajuda. La grip m’està col·lapsant. Podries demanar-li a la Roxie que em vingui a donar un cop de mà aquesta tarda? —La meva cosina Roxane treballava de dependenta a la botiga d’articles de broma del meu oncle George, a pocs metres de distància de la meva petita apotecaria. I els primers dies d’haver obert l’apoteca i els dies que, com aquell, tenia més feina de la que podia abastar sol ella em donava un cop de mà.

Després vaig enviar en Bert a la llibreria a comprar una vola-ploma.

I finalment vaig seguir despatxant clients tan ràpid com podia per evitar que se m’acumulessin. A la tarda hauria de deixar la Roxie al taulell i dedicar-me a reposar l’estoc.

Abans de pujar a dinar vaig tornar a treure’m el mòbil de la butxaca i vaig comprovar que el pare no m’havia trucat. Vaig trucar al ministeri però el pare no hi era. Llavors vaig trucar a la tieta de nou, però tampoc era al seu despatx en aquell moment, sinó en una reunió i no vaig voler molestar-la. Així que la vaig trucar al mòbil i quan va saltar el contestador, perquè dins el ministeri els mòbils no funcionen gens bé (per això el pare no el du mai a sobre i per això no el vaig trucar a ell directament) li vaig deixar un nou missatge.

—Tieta, necessito contactar amb el pare. Amb el pare, no amb el cap dels Aurors. Digues-li que em truqui al mòbil. La xemeneia està tancada. Gràcies. Petons al tiet.

Acte seguit vaig tancar la botiga i vaig pujar a dalt. Amb en Bert a l’espatlla i la vola-ploma nova a la mà.


	2. Vola-Ploma

El primer que em va sorprendre al entrar va ser l’olor. Llavors vaig veure la taula pulcrament parada i una olla fumejant que volava des de la cuina fins la taula.

—Ostres —vaig murmurar sorprès—. Gràcies, no calia que preparessis el dinar. He comprat això— vaig dir acostant-me a la taula i deixant la vol-ploma i un bloc de notes muggle que havia agafat de la botiga mentre em mirava el dinar.

No estava segur de si era molt segur menjar res que jo mateix no hagués preparat abans de saber a qui tenia ficat a casa. Però d’altra banda m’estava morint de gana, tenia poc temps abans que la Roxie es presentés, i per algun motiu il·lògic i indesxifrable no em sentia gens amenaçat per la presencia de l’Ignotus.

La meva ment, les ensenyances del pare, les recomanacions inacabables de la mare, la tieta, l’avia... tot això i el sentit comú deien que hauria d’anar amb peus de plom amb aquell individu, però de totes maneres el meu cos no semblava disposat a mantenir-se en estat d’alerta constantment; convidat invisible o no, el meu cos semblava confiar-hi més que jo. Per primera vegada una de les ensenyances del pare més importants, “creu en el teu instint”, contradeia tota la resta.

Vaig veure la mà de l’Ignotus agafar la vola-ploma, i acte seguit aquesta va començar a escriure sola sobre el bloc de notes que el mateix Ignotus em va deixar al costat del meu plat.

_M’ha semblat que fer el dinar era el mínim que podia fer per aquell que m’ha acollit i vol ajudar-me. A més m’avorria tanta estona aquí sol. Xafardejar sense el teu permís hauria estat rude._

_Per cert, em sorprèn que no hagis ni intentat comprovar si el dinar està enverinat. O ets molt més confiat del que hauries o molt mes poderós del que pensava. No m’ofendré si ho comproves, de fet gairebé diria que ho hauries de fer._

—Has enverinat el dinar potser, Ignotus? —vaig preguntar sorprès per aquell comentari tan sincer.

_No! Però podria haver-ho fet i no crec que hagis de confiar en el que dic, com a mínim no encara. No em coneixes, no saps ni qui sóc._

—Suposo que confio en tu.

_Però si..._

Va començar a escriure la ploma. Però jo la vaig aturar.

—La teva preocupació per mi em fa pensar que no has enverinat el meu dinar. A més si vull que confiïs en mi, crec que es lògic que comenci confiant primer en tu, no? —vaig preguntar deixant anar la ploma de nou per a que pogués respondre’m.

_No. Potter, al món hi ha gent dolenta._

—Sí, ho se. Et fa res que comencem a dinar? No tinc massa temps abans d’haver d’obrir la tenda de nou.

_És clar._

—Bon profit —vaig dir servint els dos plats.

Després d’uns minuts en silenci assaborint la sopa que havia preparat, vaig dir-li que ara que podia donar explicacions més detallades esperava que em pogués dir què li havia passat per acabar sent invisible i gairebé sense veu. Donat que al matí ja no havia volgut respondre preguntes més personals, vaig pensar que començar demanant qui era no em duria enlloc.

_Quan vaig sortir de Hogwarts les coses no van anar com jo esperava. El meu pare, pressionat per una educació classista i antiquada, i sobretot pel meu avi, em va desheretar al descobrir que no era la persona que ell esperava. El meu crim: enamorar-me d’algú que no ell no... aprovava._

_Sense diners i sense família vaig passar temps difícils. Feia petites feines per antics amics de l’escola, coses de les que no estic especialment orgullós però que de totes maneres no mereixerien cap càstig especialment exemplar per a qualsevol persona amb dos dits de seny. Però el meu avi no ha estat mai una persona assenyada._

_Encara no he pogut descobrir com es va assabentar a què em dedicava. Però per mitjà d’un dels meus amics, que és fill d’una família amics de tota la vida de la meva família, em va demanar que l’anés a veure._

_No és que mai hagi estat una persona massa confiada, i coneixent el meu avi ja m’esperava que s’hagués avergonyit de mi i volgués posar fi a aquella situació meva, donar-me una feina o allotjament o..._

_Bé, dit així, de fet, suposo que és ben bé el que va passar. El que no esperava es la manera en que ho va fer._

_No ho vaig veure a venir i només posar un peu a casa vaig ser atacat sense mirament, lligat i emmordassat; Inconscient vaig ser traslladat fora del país._

_Quan vaig recuperar la consciència em trobava ja a molts quilòmetres d’Anglaterra. El meu avi m’havia venut com esclau a un Maharajà descendent de perses de l’actual Pakistan._

_El Maharajà era un mag molt poderós i jo estava ferit i sense vareta._

_Vaig provar nombrosos intents de fuga, però no vaig poder escapar de la seva xarxa. Sempre hi havia algú o altre que em veia i em delatava abans de que pogués per fi desaparèixer._

_Un dia el Maharajà... per no complicar-ho massa es podria dir que va decidir que jo havia de desaparèixer. Va fer caçar tants exemplars com va poder de Demiguises del seus dominis, i amb la seva pell... em va cobrir per sempre._

_Amb el temps vaig acostumar-me a viure sense ser vist. Fet que va permetre que m’assabentés de coses que un simple esclau com jo no hauria d’haver sabut mai. Em vaig voler aprofitar d’allò i..._

_Tot el que vaig guanyar-hi va ser que el Maharajà em silenciés amb un encanteri._

_Una tarda em va dur amb ell de cacera. Ens vam allunyar de les zones habituals de caça del Maharajà, però un predador més preparat i perillós que nosaltres va atrapar el Demiguise que perseguíem. Quan la Quimera va atrapar la nostra presa i la va haver devorat va sortir corrent passant davant nostre seguint el rastre que la manada de Demiguises havien deixat rere seu, llavors els dos cavalls que muntàvem van fugir espaordits llençant-nos a terra._

_L’olor humana deu ser més suculenta que la dels Demiguses, perquè la bèstia va donar mitja volta i va començà a perseguir-nos a nosaltres. La Quimera va localitzar el Maharajà abans que aquest pogués recuperar la seva muntura i fugir._

_La lluita va ser feroç. Vaig creure que el Maharajà no havia sobreviscut i vaig decidir marxar. Però el Maharajà segueix viu, perquè no he recuperat la veu._

_He vagat per tota Europa, invisible, mut, brut i mort de gana durant setmanes. He utilitzat mètodes de transport muggle que ni sabia que existien per poder tornar a casa. He intentat comunicar-me. Però tothom pensava que era algun esperit o fantasma. I si no fugien espaordits m’atacaven sense miraments. Però segueixo desarmat, el meu avi em va prendre la vareta abans de vendre’m i com a esclau no tenia dret a aconseguir-ne una altra..._

_A mesura que m’he allunyat del Pakistan i el temps ha anat passant l’encanteri silenciador ha anat desapareixent. Ara puc parlar una mica, tot i que és dolorós i mai puc pronunciar més de quatre o cinc paraules abans de tornar a perdre la veu de nou. Si d’aquest gruny en podem dir veu._

_Pel que fa a la pell que em cobreix i em fa invisible... he intentat de tot per treure-me-la, però ha estat inútil._

Quan la ploma va aturar-se jo ja havia acabat de menjar, i la veritat es que amb el nus que se m’havia fet a l’estómac no hauria pogut menjar res més ni que hagués volgut. Quina mena de família vendria a algú dels seus com a esclau per el motiu que fos?!

—Em sap greu.

_El què?_

—El que t’ha passat.

_No és culpa teva._

—Sí ja ho sé. Però... la teva pròpia família t’ha traït, et van vendre com a esclau i...

_No t’he demanat que em tinguis llàstima. T’he demanat ajuda._

—Faré tot el que estigui a la meva mà per ajudar-te. Però admeto que estic desconcertat. No sé pas si podré fer-hi gaire. No sé què et fa pensar que podré ajudar-te.

_No sé si ningú pot ajudar-me, però sabia que tu ho intentaries, i si algú pot solucionar la meva situació ets tu, n’estic segur._

—Està bé. Em sembla que el millor serà començar per l’encanteri de la teva veu. Si l’aconseguim revertir serà més fàcil que m’ajudis amb lo de la invisibilitat.

Un cop a la taula va ser tot el que vaig rebre com a confirmació de que estava d’acord amb el meu pla.

No pensava dir-li que havia pensat demanar ajuda al meu pare. Jo no era cap expert en desfer atacs d’aquella mena i d’altra banda la família de l’Ignotus mereixia ser castigada per haver-lo venut com si d’una mercaderia es tractés.

Al matí, al trucar a la tieta el que volia era el consell del pare per saber com desfer-me d’aquell home invisible sense posar-me en perill, però ara el que volia era ajudar-lo. Si al marxar a la botiga simplement no m’havia sentit prou amenaçat per ell, ara aquell sentiment s’havia convertit en unes ganes de protegir-lo que no havia sentit des de que havia sabut que la Lily havia començat a sortir amb el seu primer xicot. Però tampoc de tot allò vaig voler dir-li res.

En silenci vam desparar taula i ell va tornar a seure a la cadira.

—Ignotus. He pensat que segurament vulguis prendre un bany. T’he deixat una tovallola neta al costat de la banyera. Si tens ganes de descansar estira’t al meu llit. Al vespre ja mirarem de torbar-te on dormir. De nou, si necessites res truca’m amb el telèfon i pujaré, d’acord? La meva cosina m’ajudarà aquesta tarda a la botiga així que em podré escapar sense problemes, si necessites res no dubtis en dir-m’ho.

_Penses deixar-me l’habitació oberta?_

—Vist que no m’has destrossat la sala, he pensat que tampoc em destrossaràs l’habitació. Només hi ha l’armari amb la roba i algunes novel·les. No soc pas ric, no tinc res que valgui la pena robar i no crec que hagis vingut a fer-me cap mal, així que no veig perquè no he d’oferir-te que descansis.

Quan vaig arribar a la botiga la Roxane ja era davant la porta. Li vaig explicar que necessitava poder reposar l’estoc de pocions i que em quedaria a la rebotiga treballant mentre ella atenia als clients. Amb un somriure al llavis em va fer un petó a la galta i em va dir:

—Al, necessites descansar, o al final el que necessitarà pocions reconstituents seràs tu. Treballes massa.

Dit allò es va posar el davantal i va obrir la porta per deixar entrar una bruixa que ja s’esperava a fora a que obríssim.

Un cop sol em vaig afanyar a preparar una caldera de cada una de les pocions que se m’estaven acabant degut l’allau del matí. I quan ja totes estaven bullint em vaig dedicar a buscar entre els llibres de la rebotiga pocions per a l’afonia. No estava segur que una poció pogués revertir l’encanteri que havia deixat a l’Ignotus mut, però potser podria fer menys dolorosos els intents per comunicar-se verbalment.

La tarda va passar volant. La Roxane va tancar la botiga per mi i abans de marxar va venir a dir-me adéu.

—Al, anava en serio, t’has de cuidar una mica més i treballar una mica menys. Vols que t’ajudi a embotellar tot això?

En aquell moment el meu mòbil va sonar. Era el pare.

Vaig deixar la meva cosina embotellant pocions pel refredat i vaig anar fins al taulell per poder parlar amb el pare tranquil·lament.

—Hola pare —vaig dir, encara sense saber molt bé com encarar la conversa.

—Fill, l’Hermione m’ha dit que em buscaves, ha passat res?

—No. Bé sí, però no et preocupis, tot està bé. Però és que... bé... —vaig quequejar jo sense saber per on començar.

—Albus, saps que pots dir-me el que vulguis.

—Ho sé pare, per això t’he trucat. Però és delicat. No es tracta de mi —vaig tantejar.

—El teu germà s’ha ficat en problemes de nou? —va dir amb to resignat.

L’assumpció del pare em va fer somriure, de fet probablement sí que en James estava ficat en algun merder o altre, però per una vegada jo no en sabia res d’allò.

—No. Es tracta d’algú que no coneixes. Pare necessito que facis algunes investigacions per mi sense fer-me masses preguntes.

—Ets tu, Al, el que s’ha ficat en problemes? —ara sí sonava preocupat.

—No pare. Ja t’he dit que és per algú altre.

—Bé, digues-me què necessites que investigui i veuré què hi puc fer.

—Necessito saber quina normativa hi ha respecte a la venda d’esclaus aquí i a Pakistan.

—Albus, venda d’esclaus? —va preguntar espantat.

—Sí. A més necessito que la tieta m’aconsegueixi una autorització per consultar la secció prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts i una altra per la Biblioteca Nacional, a ser possible amb accés al volums rars.

—Fill, m’he de preocupar? —va insistir.

—Per mi no. Papa, només intento ajudar a algú, t’ho promet-ho —el vaig intentar calmar.

—Està bé fill.

—Una última cosa. L’oncle Percy... podries aconseguir que mirés els registres de propietats, bens i herències i em busqués una informació?

—Quina mena d’informació? —va preguntar en to professional. Allò em va tranquil·litzar, saber que el pare em prenia seriosament em calmava sempre.

—Canvis en testaments d’herències molt quantioses. Sé que el ministeri controla els patrimonis de certa importància econòmica. Necessito saber si algun hereu ha estat desheretat recentment.

—Ho intentaré, però no et promet-ho res. Ja saps com és el teu oncle.

—Gràcies pare. Algun dia t’explicaré de què va tot això. T’ho promet-ho.

—Cuida’t molt. I ves amb molt de compte, sigui el que sigui el que estiguis fent.

Sabia que el pare no es limitaria a buscar-me la informació que li havia demanat. Ell mateix indagaria fins a treure l’entrellat del que estava passant. Fins saber per a què volia aquella informació, a qui volia ajudar, a què l’havia d’ajudar, perquè i com fer-ho.

Però a mi ja m’anava bé, perquè si el pare aconseguia verificar la història de l’Ignotus sense que ni jo ni ell haguéssim dit una sola paraula seria molt més fàcil obtenir l’ajuda dels Aurors un cop arribat el moment d’enfrontar-nos a la família de l’Ignotus, fossin qui fossin, i alguna cosa em deia que no era una família qualsevol.

Era conscient que el meu convidat invisible no volia acudir als Aurors, i després de l’explicació del migdia creia saber el perquè. L’Ignotus havia delinquit per poder sobreviure després de ser desheretat. No sabia exactament què havia fet i confiava que no fos res important, però estava clar que alguna cosa no massa legal havia estat fent per als seus amics. Quina mena d’amics eren aquells que s’havien aprofitat de la seva situació en comptes d’ajudar-lo? Tenia alguna cosa a veure-hi el motiu pel que l’havien desheretat?

Fos com fos sabia que després del que segurament havia patit com a esclau, tot per culpa de la seva família, l’Ignotus no volia haver de pagar pel que fos que hagués fet abans. Però, segons jo ho veia, ja havia pagat amb escreix els seus pecats. I de fet tenia tot el dret de demanar que el seu avi, i el seu pare si hi havia estat involucrat, paguessin per haver-lo venut com una mercaderia sense valor independentment del que ell hagués fet abans que allò passés.

El primer que havíem de fer era tornar-li la veu a l’Ignotus. Després aconseguir fer-lo visible de nou. Dues tasques que qui sap el temps que ens portarien si es que ho aconseguíem. Confiava en que el pare i la tieta ens hi ajudarien d’una manera o altra. I finalment contava amb, per aquell llavors, haver-me guanyat la confiança de l’Ignotus i poder convèncer-lo de que havia de denunciar a la seva família.

Seria llavors quan ser fill del cap del cos d’Aurors del ministeri seria per fi una avantatge. Si la història de l’Ignotus era verídica, i dins meu sabia que ho era i que a més jo segurament no en sabia encara la missa la meitat, el càstig per a l’avi de l’Ingotus, i potser també pel seu pare, serien exemplars.

Segur de mi mateix, amb la resolució de fer tot el possible per ajudar el misteriós convidat que m’esperava al pis de dalt vaig entrar a la rebotiga, vaig ajudar a la Roxane a acabar d’embotellar pocions i finalment la vaig acompanyar a la porta. En unes altres circumstàncies l’hauria convidat a sopar, però em vaig fer el cansat i ella mateixa em va engegar escales amunt amb ordres estrictes de ficar-me al llit i dormir com a mínim vuit hores seguides.

Quan vaig arribar a dalt, no sé per què, esperava trobar de nou la taula parada i l’Ignotus esperant-me per sopar. Però per contra el pis estava en silenci i a les fosques. Immediatament em vaig espantar. Vaig tenir la sensació que l’Ignotus havia marxat. Encara que em costava imaginar que algú sense vareta hagués pogut burlar tots els encanteris que havia posat al pis aquell matí. Però si ho havia aconseguit i alguna cosa li passava no tenia forma de localitzar-lo, per no saber no sabia ni qui era en realitat.

—Ignòtus! —vaig cridar sense pensar, sense ni tant sols recordar que encara que el pobre m’hagués sentit no m’hauria pogut respondre.

Esverat per la idea de que de nou estigués vagant pels carrers sense ningú que el sentís o el cregués, i a la mercè de qui sap qui o què vaig entrar a l’habitació d’una revolada. El cansament oblidat i la desesperació a flor de pell.

—Ignòtus! —vaig cridar de nou obrint el llum i mirant tota l’habitació en busca de no sabia ben bé què, ja que ni tant sols sabia qui estava buscant, per no dir que no el podia pas veure.

Llavors, fent-me saltar el cor per la boca de l’ensurt, uns braços forts em van agafar per l’esquena impedint que instintivament colpegés al meu sigil·lós atacant sense pensar. Mentre encara em removia entre aquells braços que no em deixaven anar ni un mil·límetre vaig poder sentir a cau d’orella un xiuxiueig ronc.

—Severus... sóc jo... sóc aquí... tranquil·litza’t... Severus.

I, al entendre qui em tenia retingut, em vaig paralitzar de cop. Esbufegant vaig preguntar:

—Ignotus, ets tu?

Els braços encara em tenien fortament agafats, i un ronc greu va dir.

—Sí.

I llavors vaig ser conscient no només dels braços forts com dues barres d’acer que em mantenien atrapat, sinó també del cos càlid arrapat a la meva esquena, del pit dur que com el meu pujava i baixava arrítmicament per l’esforç de retenir-me presoner. I el càlid alè que bufava a la meva orella em va eriçar tot el cabell, un calfred recorrent-me l’espinada.

El cor se’m va accelerar i nerviós vaig forcejar per alliberar-me d’uns braços que aquest cop no van oposar-se a les meves ànsies de llibertat.

—M’has espantat —vaig dir sense girar-me per no veure l’Ignotus, o per a que ell no em pogués veure a mi més aviat.

Una mà suau sobre la meva espatlla em va sobresaltar.

Després de fer un bot con si fos una col·legiala espantadissa em vaig adonar que la mà de l’Ignotus brandava una nota arrancada del bloc que jo mateix li havia proporcionat aquell migdia.

_I tu a mi. Es pot saber perquè has entrat cridant d’aquesta manera?_

—Perdó. Jo... el llum estava apagat i... he pensat que...

Una nova nota es va materialitzar davant meu.

_Després de dutxar-me m’he estirat i m’he quedat adormit. M’has despertat._

—Perdó. Pensava que te n’havies anat.

Dos tocs contundents sobre la porta va ser tota la resposta que vaig rebre.

Vàrem estar molta estona en silenci. Mentre jo em dutxava ell va preparar una mica de sopar. I quan vaig sortir del bany la taula ja estava parada i tot.

Quan ja portàvem mig sopar, em vaig atrevir a dir.

—Aquesta tarda he parlat amb el meu pare. Li he demanat que m’aconsegueixi un permís per accedir a la secció prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts i un altre per a la biblioteca Nacional, secció de llibres rars inclosa. De fet és la meva tieta qui podrà aconseguir-ho però si arribo a demanar-li directament a ella el meu pare s’hauria estranyat. S’ha acostumat a que tots li demanem ajuda a ell.

La vola-ploma es va posar a escriure abans i tot que jo acabés de parlar.

_Agraeixo l’esforç, però no he acudit a tu per aconseguir l’ajuda dels Aurors o del ministeri, sinó la teva. No vull que ningú més en sàpiga res. Si hi emboliques algú més desapareixeré per sempre._

—No! —vaig exclamar sobresaltant-me pel meu propi crit d’espant—. No caldrà. Jo només volia poder consultar els llibres. No sé com et van treure la veu o como et van fer invisible. Per poder-ho revertir necessitaré ajuda, ni que sigui dels llibres.

_No et calen els llibres de la biblioteca. Sé perfectament quin encanteri van utilitzar per treure’m la veu. I sé on aconseguir un llibre que l’explica per a que puguis dir-ne el contra-encanteri. Ho hauria fet jo mateix si encara tingués la vareta, però no la tinc, i és per això que necessito la teva ajuda Potter. La teva i la de ningú més. Està clar?_

—Cristal·lí.

Una mica contrariat per aquell sobtat atac d’autoritat de l’Ignotus vaig acabar de sopar en silenci. Després em vaig aixecar i em vaig tancar a l’estudi, l’única estança de la casa on ell encara no tenia permís per entrar.

En la calmada companyia den Bert, vaig enviar la Fosca i la Bruna a la seva ruta nocturna per enviar les comandes d’ingredients per l’endemà. Després em vaig asseure i vaig reflexionar sobre les paraules de l’Ignotus. Vaig acabar convencent-me que en realitat aquell comportament havia estat només fruit de la por. L’Ignotus volia seguir amagat dels Aurors i de la seva família. I després del que havia patit era normal que tingués por.

Reassegurat sobre la meva decisió d’ajudar-lo en tot el que fos possible, vaig preparar una poció per l’afonia senzilla i ràpida, no massa potent però que esperava que suavitzés el dolor que havia causat a l’Ignotus al obligar-lo a parlar aquell vespre.

Quan vaig sortir del despatx, la sala estava de nou en silenci i a les fosques. Aquest cop sense crits vaig dirigir-me a l’habitació i vaig preguntar:

—Ignotus? Ets aquí?

Un toc sobre el que vaig suposar era la tauleta de nit em van confirmar la seva presència.

—He preparat això per tu. És pel teu coll. M’has dit que et fa mal quan parles oi? Espero que això et pugui alleujar una mica. Demà amb més clama et prepararé alguna cosa més potent.

Uns dits suaus i freds van fregar els meus al agafar la copa que estava oferint a l’aire davant meu. La copa va flotar sola una instants i després va desaparèixer. Quan va reaparèixer estava buida.

—Millor? —vaig preguntar agafant la copa que s’havia parat flotant davant meu.

Un nou cop a la tauleta va ser tota resposta.

Com que no tenia més llits a casa i el meu era prou gran com per a que tres persones hi dormissin sense tocar-se, li vaig oferir que dormís amb mi fins que trobéssim la manera de transformar el sofà de la sala en un llit per ell. Jo mai havia estat massa bo en transfiguracions i abans de demanar ajuda a ningú havia de pensar-me una excusa i estava massa cansat per pensar-ne una d’eloqüent.

Com a tota resposta els llençols es van obrir, i un bony estrany es va formar sota d’ells.

—Bona nit —vaig murmurar una estona després. I, aquest cop, el silenci va ser la única resposta.

A mi en canvi em va costar adormir-me. Això de tenir algú al llit em tenia nerviós. Sobretot perquè donada la situació hauria de ser molt més caut i estar en alerta total, però per contra no em sentia gens amenaçat per la seva presència i era precisament allò el que em neguitejava, la confiança que havia aconseguit guanyar-me en tant sols un dia. Finalment però, en algun punt de la matinada, bressolat per la seva respiració profunda i tranquil·la em vaig acabar adormint.

 


	3. Favors

Em va despertar l’olor de cafè. La llum del dia ja entrava per la finestra i l’aigua del bany indicava que algú era a la dutxa, presumiblement l’Ignotus. M’havia costat adormir-me però estava clar que al final havia dormit com un soc.

Mentre esmorzàvem van arribar la Bruna i la Fosca. Just després que ambdós ocells entressin al despatx per dormir a la seva perxa i en Bert sortís a demanar el seu esmorzar tot estarrufant-se a la meva espatlla, encara mostrant-se desconfiat davant la presència de l’Ignòtus, aquest em va allargar una nota.

_Quin dia descanses de la feina?_

—Dissabtes i diumenges no obro la botiga, però tothom sap que si tenen una urgència...

_D’aquí a dues setmanes les urgències hauran d’esperar. Ho prepararé tot per a que puguis accedir al llibre que et vaig comentar. Tens accés a alguna au de correu que no siguin les dues òlibes brunes o el corb?_

—Tinc un petit falcó, però encara no ha tornat de la seva última entrega. Per què?

_Les òlibes no són de la classe adequada, massa comunes, i el meu avi no es relacionaria mai amb ningú que tingués un corb de mascota. Un falcó per contra... si arriba abans d’aquesta nit... de totes maneres sempre puc anar a l’oficina de correus, amb una mica de sort alguns dels ocells encara em reconeixeran i podré enviar-los jo mateix sense necessitat d’un intermediari._

—En Sullivan no pot tardar en arribar. De totes maneres estarà cansat i depenent del tipus de viatge vulguis que faci no sé si... Perquè, de fet, què pretens aconseguir enviant un correu al teu avi?

_El llibre que necessito que vegis no el trobaràs a Hogwarts, Potter. El meu avi té una de les poques còpies que n’existeixen. El Maharajà en tenia una altra. Fins on jo sé la tercera còpia és part d’una col·lecció privada d’un americà, i de la quarta no se n’ha sabut res des de que fa uns cent anys va ser robada a alemanya per en Gellert Grindelwald. Quan el gran Albus Dumbledore el va derrotar el llibre va desaparèixer. Hi ha qui diu que en Dumbledore se’l va quedar, hi ha qui opina que el va destruir, els més innocents creuen que el va entregar al ministeri, i altres creuen que ni sabia que el llibre existia i que anys més tard el mateix lord Voldemort se’n va apropiar. Jo em crec aquesta darrera versió ja que sinó no m’explico que el meu avi pogués conservar la seva còpia havent estat a les ordres directes den Voldemort._

_Sigui com sigui la última còpia no tenim manera de saber on és. La del americà queda una mica lluny, sense tenir en compte que no sé exactament qui és ni on viu aquest mag yankee i no puc tornar al Pakistan a buscar la del Maharajà perquè la va cremar._

_Sé on l’avi guarda la seva còpia del llibre, me’l va ensenyar d’amagat del pare més d’una vegada. L’avi va creure durant molt de temps que jo seguiria les seves passes, no com el pare. Fins que... En fi, que el vell em va explicar moltes coses abans d’intentar desfer-se de mi._

_Et promet-ho que recuperar aquell llibre serà bufar i fer ampolles. Només hem de convidar a l’avi a un vespre a l’òpera, o a alguna festa snob, o a un sopar per recaptar fons. Qualsevol cosa que li permeti lluir les seves millores gales davant la gent important. Per quan torni ja tindràs el llibre a les mans._

—Espera un moment. No estàs pas suggerint que JO robi el llibre?

_Mai, Potter. Jo entraré a casa el meu avi. Sol. Portar-te amb mi a la petita incursió a casa del meu avi només em portaria problemes. Per començar et donaria més informació de la que vull que tinguis sobre mi i el meu passat. I per acabar no crec que fossis capaç d’entrar i sortir d’allà amb el sigil necessari._

—Insinues que sóc incapaç de mourem sigil·losament?

_No. Però t’assembles massa el teu pare. La casa del meu avi està empaperada de quadres que tenen com única finalitat detectar la presència den Harry Potter. Relíquies del seu antic amo i senyor. Semblen fotografies màgiques inofensives de la família, o fins i tot quadres de paisatges, però si cap d’ells et veiés... et prometo que sortir sigil·losament d’allà seria impossible._

—El teu avi és un malalt. Hauries de denunciar-lo. De veritat Ignotus, mon pare podria...

_Si el teu pare o algú altre que no siguis tu sap res de tot això sense el meu consentiment, Potter, desapareixeré. Saps que puc fer-ho, puc fins i tot acostar-me a tu tan sigil·losament que no em caldria ni esperar a que dormissis per tenir-te a mercè meva. Que per cert ara que ho menciones deixar-me dormir a la teva habitació no ha estat el més intel·ligent que has fet mai precisament. No et vaig dir ahir que has de ser més caut? No se t’ha acudit que podria ser un boig que pot intentar fer-te mal?_

—No, un boig que em vol fer mal no s’estaria a intentar que fos més caut. Estigues tranquil no diré res a ningú.

_Sé que tu confies en el teu pare i ho entenc. Però la llei no podria fer res per mi que jo solet no pogués fer més ràpid i millor si em calgués._

—És en això que necessites que t’ajudi? A venjar-te?

_No t’equivoquis Potter. Necessito ajuda per llegir el contra-encanteri del refotut llibre. Tant sols per això. No he necessitat mai ajuda de ningú per ajustar comptes pendents._

—Així que la única cosa que vols de mi és que et torni la veu. I un cop recuperat què penses fer, si es pot saber? Marxar i matar el teu avi? Tornar a Pakistan i assegurar-te de que el Maharajà passa també a millor vida? De veritat esperes que et deixi marxar així, Ignotus?

_No podràs impedir-me que marxi si no em pots veure. I no t’estic utilitzant Potter, des del primer moment t’he dit la veritat, t’he demanat una ajuda que tu t’has ofert a donar-me voluntàriament i sense preguntar._

_Mira, l’única altra manera de recuperar la veu és matant a qui em va llençar l’encanteri. Jo no penso tornar al Pakistan per convertir-me en assassí, però si tu prefereixes ajudar-me matant a algú que llegint un encanteri et donaré el nom i adreça exactes de l’executor del malaurat encanteri. Tot sigui per la teva pau d’esperit. Sincerament jo et tenia per algú més honest i de principis morals més elevats. Tot i que també confesso que esperava que la teva experiència en el trencament de les normes seria prou per fer-te veure que ser còmplice d’un robatori no és la mort de ningú i menys si es tracta de separar a un malalt mental com el meu avi d’una eina de màgia negra tant poderosa com el “Grimoire” que guarda sota pany i clau a la seva habitació._

_Un cop hagi recuperat la veu et podràs quedar amb el llibre i donar-lo al teu pare si vols. M’és igual._

_Encara que et costi de creure no busco venjança. Només vull recuperar la meva vida. Començant per la veu. No et pots arribar a imaginar què és viure sense poder-te comunicar amb llibertat, o sense poder utilitzar la teva pròpia màgia. Per si ser invisible no fos prou difícil. No vull matar al meu avi. No paga la pena. Sempre he estat millor persona que ell i no ho llençaré tot per la borda ara perquè la vellesa l’ha tornat més recargolat encara del que era de jove._

_Si alguna cosa vaig aprendre al Pakistan és que el diners no ho són tot en aquesta vida. No vull els diners de la meva família. Per no voler, no vull ni el seu nom. Prefereixo anomenar-me Ignotus per sempre més abans que tornar a utilitzar el nom que ells em van donar. No vull res d’ells. Començaré de nou i ells mai sabran el gran regal que em van fer el dia que em van desheretar._

_Sóc lliure Potter. Ets conscient del que això significa per algú com jo? Algú que ha viscut tota la seva vida a l’ombra del seu pare i amb els ulls de tota la família clavats al clatell, a l’espera de que complís amb les seves expectatives. Mai més. Sóc lliure dels seus judicis. Lliure per fer el que jo vulgui, quan jo ho vulgui i sense por a sentir l’espasa de Democles damunt meu mai més._

_I la meva llibertat no depèn de ningú més que de tu. Només et demano que llegeixis en veu alta un contra-encanteri i em donis la llibertat. No crec que estigui demanant massa._

—Faries carrera com a polític Ignotus. Ets molt hàbil amb les paraules.

_Això vol dir que m’ajudaràs?_

—No he dit mai que no t’ajudaria. Mereixes recuperar la teva veu, la teva capacitat de ser visible, la teva vida. Mereixes que qui et va fer això pagui per...

_No vull que ningú més pagui res. No ho entens?_

—No, no ho entenc. Sincerament em costa de creure que després de tot el que vas haver de passar no vulguis venjança a algun nivell. I el que no vull es que intentis aconseguir-la tu sol i acabis en més problemes. No sé qui ets, no sé com ets, no puc saber què vols realment. Només puc confiar en que el que em dius sigui cert. Però el que dius és tan extraordinari que em costa de creure. No em pots culpar. Has d’admetre que la majoria de gent voldria destruir a qui ha fet de la seva vida un infern.

_La meva vida no és un infern Severus. Al menys no és l’infern al que la meva família creia que em condemnava. Mai ho va ser. Sí, vaig ser venut com esclau. Però el Maharajà em va tractar com una de les seves possessions més preuades. Vaig ser molt més desgraciat vivint a Anglaterra que al Pakistan._

_Abans de ser desheretat vivia una mentida. Fins que vaig ser massa infeliç i vaig cometre la insensatesa de confessar-li al meu pare... quelcom que no va poder pair. En poc més de mig any vaig descobrir que la meva família no estaria allà per mi quan ho necessités. I que els que considerava amics meus tampoc hi serien ara que ja no era un membre benestant de la nostra societat. Mai he estat tant sol com en aquell temps. Obligat a fer coses de les que m’he avergonyit sempre més, per sobreviure, per tenir un plat a taula i un llit on dormir en hostals de mala mort._

_Al Palau del Pakistan... com a mínim allà mai vaig haver de fer res deshonrós. Sempre tenia a l’abast tot el que pogués necessitar. Tenia una cambra per a mi sol, amb una colla de servents disposats a besar el terra que jo trepitjava. Mai em va faltar de res. Venent-me al Maharajà l’avi em va fer el millor regal que mai hagués pogut somniar. I ara que sóc lliure de la meva família, per res del món voldria tornar a entrar al seu joc de mentides i venjances. La vida és massa curta per malgastar-la així._

_No crec que sigui tan extraordinari com dius. Només vull viure tranquil. Trobar una feina honrada que em satisfaci i em permeti menjar i dormir sota cobert cada dia. Rodejar-me de gent honesta i bona. I viure tranquil._

—El que és increïble es que no t’hagis consumit per tot el ressentiment i l’odi.

_Els vaig odiar durant molt de temps, creu-me. Però l’odi només em va portar problemes. He patit molt per l’odi que senten els altres cap a mi, i per l’odi que jo sento pels altres. Massa. I he vist caure un imperi degut als odis i les traïcions dins una mateixa família. Encara sento odi, clar que  ho faig, no sóc cap sant. Però no vull que sigui això el motor de la meva vida. Sóc massa jove per consumir-me d’aquesta manera. No vull acabar com el meu pare o el meu avi. Em nego a ser com ells._

No sabia què dir a aquelles paraules. Així que durant una estona no vaig dir res. Vaig recollir la taula i vaig rentar els plats. Abans de marxar cap a la botiga li vaig dir:

—Ignotus. No sé ben bé per què, però confio en tu. Et crec quan dius que no vols venjança, encara que no ho acabi d’entendre. Així que faré tot el que pugui per ajudar-te. Si necessites res, el que faci falta, per recuperar el llibre... Mereixes començar de nou i faré tot el que estigui a les meves mans per a que així sigui.

Una mà forta em va tocar el pit i després em va prémer l’espatlla en senyal d’agraïment.

—Recorda, truca’m per telèfon si necessites res.

El matí a la botiga va ser atrafegat com la tarda anterior. L’única distracció durant tot el matí va ser l’arribada den Sullivan.

Vaig pujar a casa content de poder-li dir a l’Ignotus que podria fer servir el meu falcó, en comptes d’arriscar-se a enviar la falsa invitació des de l’oficina de correus on podia ser descobert.

De nou el dinar estava a taula i l’Ignotus m’esperava per menjar junts.

El falcó li va semblar un exemplar adequat per fer la funció de correu i abans que marxés a la botiga de nou em va preguntar:

_N’estàs segur?_

—Segur de què? —vaig respondre jo desconcertat.

_Que ajudar-me és una bona idea._

—Sí. Tu no? —vaig preguntar molest per aquell atac d’inseguretat.

L’Ignotus no va respondre’m i jo vaig marxar cap a la feina.

Al vespre però quan vaig pujar a sopar el panorama que m’esperava era molt diferent al del l’hora de dinar. La casa estava fosca i en silenci. La taula no estava parada i de la cuina no en sortia cap olor.

Pensant que l’Ignotus potser s’havia adormit, vaig entrar a l’habitació amb cautela, em vaig posar còmode, i intentant fer el mínim de soroll possible vaig tornar a sortir tancant la porta rere meu.

Quan vaig arribar a la cuina disposat a fer el sopar, però, em vaig trobar el bloc de notes sobre la taula amb unes lletres grans a la primera pàgina que deien:

_A l’atenció d’A. Severus Potter._

_He tingut tot el dia per pensar-hi i crec que no hauríem de seguir endavant fins que sàpigues on et fiques. No és just que et demani que m’ajudis, que confiïs en mi, en la meva paraula, i que jo no ho faci en tu. No t’he dit qui sóc ni t’he explicat tota la història i no em sembla just que no sàpigues una mica més de mi i què em va passar abans d’enfrontar-te als meus problemes i a la meva família per mi._

_Esperava que la teva curiositat t’impulsaria a fer preguntes, que insistiries més en intentar descobrir qui sóc, per què em van desheretar, o què va passar al Pakistan per a que jo tornés tant canviat. Però no ho has fet. Has acceptat totes i cada una de les meves parques explicacions i condicions: ajudar-me sol, sense saber qui sóc, sense saber qui és la meva família, i a més m’has obert les portes de casa teva de bat a bat; M’has donat allotjament al teu propi llit, m’has donat dinar i sopar, m’has deixat usar el teu bany,..._

_No estava preparat per quelcom semblant i no sé si estic amb l’estat d’ànim adequat per enfrontar-me al meu passat._

_No tots som Gryffindors valents com tu i no em veig capaç d’explicar-te tota la veritat. No encara. Dóna’m un temps per reunir el valor necessari Severus. No puc ni vull començar una nova vida amb mentides, però no estic llest per deixar anar el passat encara._

La nota no estava signada. Però tampoc calia. Esverat vaig sortir a la sala cridant el seu nom, igual que la nit anterior.

—Ignotus!

Vaig callar un moment, fins i tot vaig tancar els ulls esperant sentir ni que fos el més mínim soroll, però el silenci va ser aclaparador.

—Ignotus! —vaig tornar a cridar aquest cop entrant a l’habitació.

Com si m’hagués colpejat un llamp el meu cos va recordar la sensació d’uns braços forts agafant-me per darrere per sorpresa, rodejant-me i immobilitzant-me contra un cos tornejat i atlètic, amb una respiració càlida bufant suaument a la meva orella.

Un calfred em va recórrer l’espinada i una punxada al pit em va prendre l’alè. Com podia enyorar d’aquella manera la presència d’algú que tot just feia un parell de dies que coneixia? D’algú de qui no sabia ni el nom? D’algú que no havia vist mai?

Corprès per aquella revelació em vaig deixar caure al llit. Els llençols impregnats d’una olor nova només van fer augmentar el pes que tenia al pit. Com si una mà invisible m’hagués premut les entranyes em vaig enroscar en mi mateix.

Allò no podia acabar així. D’un salt em vaig alçar del llit i vaig córrer cap al despatx.

Amb les mans tremoloses vaig treure un torç de pergamí i vaig començar a escriure a córrer cuita.

_Però es pot saber qui t’has cregut que ets Ignotus? T’he obert les portes de casa meva, et prometo ajudar-te, i així m’ho pagues? Marxant sense dir adéu?_

_Si per quedar-te necessites que et sotmeti a un tercer grau, tranquil, mil preguntes sense resposta t’esperen. Si no t’he preguntat res ha estat perquè pensava que no estaves preparat, precisament intentava donar-te temps per a que tu mateix fossis qui em dones més explicacions. Merlí sap el temps que fer-te visible de nou pot costar-nos, així que vaig pensar que tindries temps de sobra per reunir el valor necessari per sincerar-te amb mi. De moment amb saber el que sé en tenia prou._

_~~No pots marxar d’aquesta manera, sense avisar i...~~ _

Vaig tatxar-ho.

_~~Si quan en Bert et troba no tornes amb ell...~~ _

Vaig tatxar-ho de nou.

_Li he dit a en Bert que no torni sense tu. M’estimo molt el meu corb així que més et val tornar-me’l aviat, si us plau._

_~~No pots vagar pels carrers, fa massa fred i podries topar-te amb algú que...~~ _

Vaig tornar a esborrar allò últim.

_~~No sé perquè em preocupo tant per tu...~~ _

No allò tampoc podia dir-li.

_T’espero per sopar._

I deliberadament vaig signar amb el meu segon nom.

_A. Severus_

Un cop acabada la nota la vaig plegar i vaig cridar en Bert. Ell era l’únic que podia localitzar-lo.

—Bert, sé que l’Ignotus no t’agrada, però necessito que em facis un favor. Ha sortit i necessito que torni. Troba’l i dóna-li aquesta nota. Si us plau. Au vés i no tornis sense ell —li vaig dir deixant-lo anar per la finestra dins la foscor de la nit.

Tres hores més tard en Bert encara no havia tornat.

Jo estava assegut a taula amb el sopar ja fred davant, incapaç de menjar res. Tenia un nus a l’estómac i no m’atrevia a pensar en el perquè.

Necessitava fer alguna cosa. Sense ser conscient que el meu estat de nerviosisme era tan evident vaig encendre la xemeneia i vaig trucar a casa.

—Mare? Pare? —vaig dir de genolls a terra veient l’estança de casa els pares tènuement il·luminada.

—Albus? —va dir la veu de la mare sortint de la seva habitació vestida ja amb la camisa d’anar a dormir.

—Ho sento us he despertat? —vaig murmurar.

—No, el teu pare tot just acaba d’arribar.

—Ginny qui és a aquestes hores? —vaig sentir la veu del pare de fons. Semblava cansat.

—Ho sento mama, no hauria d’haver trucat tant tard. Ja parlarem —no li vaig donar temps a replicar, simplement vaig treure el cap de la llar de foc, i em vaig aixecar.

Acabava d’apagar les flames per a que no em poguessin trucar quan uns trucs a la porta em van fer saltar el cor.

—Ignotus! —vaig cridar corrent cap a la porta i obrint-la d’una revolada sense ni preguntar qui era.

Però no era el meu amic invisible sinó mon pare, vestit encara amb l’uniforme d’Auror i cara de cansat, qui esperava al replà de l’escala.

—Albus fill, què passa? —va preguntar entrant a casa.

El vaig veure mirar cap a la taula, parada per a dos i amb el sopar ja fred esperant ser consumit.

—Pare què hi fas aquí? —vaig preguntar finalment reaccionant. Intentant que no es notés el desànim que sentia per no haver sigut l’Ignotus qui truqués per fi a la porta.

—Has deixat a ta mare molt preocupada. Què passa fill?

—No passa res, només tenia ganes de dir-li hola. Però no m’havia adonat que era tant tard. Ho sento no volia molestar-vos —vaig mentir.

—Esperaves algú altre? —va preguntar llavors ell senyalant la taula.

El pare sempre sabia quan mentíem i normalment s’ho muntava per aconseguir que fóssim nosaltres mateixos qui admetéssim haver mentit i després utilitzant la nostra consciència en contra nostra aconseguia que li diguéssim la veritat.

—No —vaig començar a dir, però era massa evident que estava mentint i amb el meu pare mirant-me d’aquella manera no em va quedar altre remei que admetre la veritat—. Sí, però no ha vingut i...

—És aquest Ignotus l’amic que em vas dir l’altre dia que intentaves ajudar?

—Et vaig dir que no fessis preguntes... —vaig murmurar espantat i nerviós.

—Sí, però no sóc conegut per seguir ordres estúpides precisament, oi que no? —va dir somrient. Després em va estendre la mà per a que m’acostés i li expliqués què estava passant.

—Papa... —vaig dir en un lament, no volia rebutjar-lo però tampoc podia explicar-li tot com si res—. No t’ho puc explicar. Li ho vaig prometre. Sempre dius que és important complir les promeses.

—També és important saber amb qui et relaciones abans de prometre res —va dir ell amb to reprovador.

Per què mai funcionava intentar girar les seves pròpies ensenyances en contra seva?

—Papa! —vaig exclamar, però, emocionat llegint entre línies—. Has descobert qui és?

—Vaig parlar amb el teu oncle. Em va deixar fer un cop d’ull als registres i només hi ha hi ha un hereu que ha estat desheretat des del final de la guerra. L’hereu d’una de les famílies més antigues i perilloses d’Anglaterra. Fill, em pots explicar en què estàs intentant ajudar al fill den Draco Malfoy?

—Malfoy? —vaig murmurar sense respondre la pregunta del meu pare.

L’Ignotus era en Malfoy? El mateix Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy que havia anat a Hogwarts amb mi? L’altiu príncep d’Slytherin que mai havia acceptat ni un dels gestos de pau o amistat que li havia ofert al llarg dels anys, d’amagat de la resta de la meva família, intentant acabar amb la guerra entre Gryffindors i Slytherins?

—Sí Albus, en Malfoy, l’Scorpius Malfoy.

Al sentir el nom en boca del meu pare, com pronunciava el cognom Malfoy, amb repulsa i ràbia, vaig entendre perquè l’Ignotus, l’Scorpius, no havia volgut que sabés la seva identitat. Devia tenir por que de saber qui era en realitat no el volgués ajudar. I la veritat és que no podia estar segur de com hauria reaccionat a la seva presència aquella primera nit si m’hagués dit qui era d’entrada, no podia pas afirmar que li hauria deixat tant fàcilment demanar-me ajuda i explicar-me per tot el que havia passat.

—Papa, no li pots dir a ningú, m’entens? Ningú ha de saber res d’això —vaig demanar-li al pare de forma suplicant ara si agafant-li la mà—. Tens raó, no sabia a qui li prometia ajuda però això no treu que l’Ignotus necessita la meva ajuda i que no penso retractar-me.

—Ignotus?

—Sí. Te a veure amb una capa d’invisibilitat que té —vaig intentar evadir la pregunta del meu pare.

—No puc simplement fingir que no sé que l’Scorpius Malfoy ronda per aquí. Té força denuncies pendents en contra seva i...

—Ho sé papa. Però no vaig acudir a tu com el cap del cos d’Aurors sinó com el meu pare. Si us plau —li vaig suplicar de nou.

—Fill, no em pots demanar que...

—Però t’ho demano —el vaig tallar—. Ara no pots arrestar-lo, la seva vida corre perill.

—Què vols dir que corre perill? —algú en perill, algú a qui salvar, allò havia captat per fi el seu interès, ho podia veure per com li brillaven els ulls rere les ulleres rodones.

—Doncs això —vaig intentar respondre vagament, però els seus ulls m’estaven demanant a crits una explicació més extensa—. El van atacar, el van vendre com a esclau i es va escapar de l’atac d’una Quimera pels pèls. Però segueix indefens i... —vaig acabar dient de forma incongruent.

—Com pot ser que no sabessis a qui estaves ajudant fill? —el pare estava utilitzant tècniques d’interrogació dels Aurors amb mi, canviant de tema sobtadament intentant atrapar-me amb la guàrdia baixa per extreure’m més informació de la que jo estava disposat a revelar.

—Ja t’he dit que te una capa d’invisibilitat.

Però aquella resposta el va enfurismar.

—I no t’he ensenyat res? No recordes com fer-ho per treure-li?

—No... —després de respirar profundament vaig haver d’admetre el problema de l’Ignotus—. La hi van cosir a la pell d’alguna manera i ara és invisible. Pare, confia en mi. Si comences a perseguir-lo la seva família ho acabarà sabent i si el troben serà la seva fi.

—Podem protegir-lo —va dir suaument veient lo afectat que estava per la sola idea de que li pogués passar alguna cosa.

—Ho sé, però està espantat. No el vull pressionar. Tu em vas ensenyar que no sempre el millor passa per seguir les normes, hi ha normes que a vegades s’han d’incomplir per tal de fer les coses bé. Aquest és un d’aquells casos. Ell ha vingut a mi perquè confia en mi. Sé que té temes pendents amb la justícia, m’ho va dir. Però ara per ara... si t’explico perquè confio en ell no podràs evitar intentar... i ell no... Si us plau pare, confia en mi.

—Albus, sempre he confiat en tu. Però també pateixo per tu. No vull que t’enganyi. 

—Ell no... Jo, l’he enganyat a ell; Li vaig prometre que no diria res d’ell a ningú i t’ho he dit a tu. Si se n’assabenta... si us plau.

—Està bé, està bé —va fer finalment aixecant les mans en posició de derrota—. Però m’has de prometre que aniràs amb molt de compte. Els Malfoy...

—Ell ja no és un d’ells pare. I encara que ho fos, necessita la meva ajuda i ha tingut el valor de demanar-me-la. Pensa-hi papa, un Malfoy demanant ajuda? Només per això mereix una oportunitat.

—Què li dic a la teva mare? —va dir amb la mà ja al pom de la porta.

—No ho sé. Inventa’t alguna historia. Digues-li que he estat molt estressat amb la tenda i que... no ho sé.

—Li diré que t’han donat carabasses, així et deixarà tranquil uns dies. Però hauries de passar per casa per calmar-la. L’has ben espantat. I has de dormir més Albus, fas unes ulleres terribles.

—Gràcies papa —vaig dir abraçant-lo al llindar de la porta.

Ell em va esbullar els cabells i va sortir. Un cop fora del pis, amb un somriure a la cara el vaig veure desaparèixer.

Em vaig quedar quiet mirant escales avall.

—Passa —vaig murmurar mirant a la foscor de l’escala i apartant-me lleugerament per deixar pas per la porta.

Llavors les ales negres den Bert ban batre tres o quatre vegades i alçant el vol va entrar al pis directe cap a l’estudi.

—Reescalfaré el sopar —vaig dir uns segons després quan vaig haver tancat la porta del pis.

No el podia veure però sabia que l’Scorpius, a qui pensava seguir anomenant Ignotus fins que ell no em revelés la seva identitat, estava parat davant meu.

Jo encara estava enfadat perquè hagués marxat d’aquella manera, però entenia perquè ho havia fet: estava espantat. I ara que sabia qui era realment l’Ignotus no podia deixar d’entendre’l, jo també ho estaria si la seva família em perseguís i estigués sol i indefens com ho estava ell. La meva preocupació per ell, pel que la seva família podia arribar a fer si l’enxampaven de nou, s’havia multiplicat per deu en el moment en que el pare havia mencionat el cognom Malfoy. Amb raó el pare volia que li en donés més detalls. Però no era el moment. El pla seguia sent el mateix que abans. Calia que l’Ignotus recuperés la veu, després la visibilitat, i esperava que per aquell llavors m’hauria guanyat prou la seva confiança com per poder acudir al pare sense problemes. Un cop s’enfrontés als seus problemes amb la justícia podria tornar a tenir una vareta, es podria protegir de la seva família, podria tornar a tenir una vida.

Vam sopar en absolut silenci.

—Puc confiar en que seguiràs aquí demà al matí? —vaig preguntar quan els dos teníem ja els plats buits.

Un cop sobre la taula. “Sí”

La veritat és que ara que ja estava més calmat em començava a sentir responsable de que l’Ignotus hagués pogut sortir del pis. La, cada vegada més intensa, sensació de comoditat que sentia al estar amb ell havia fet que abaixés la guàrdia tant que no havia posat els encanteris al marxar a treballar per a que no pogués sortir. Aquell seria un error que no tornaria a cometre, no podia deixar-lo marxar, ja no, i molt menys deixar-lo al pis sol i desprotegit.

—Perquè si és necessari puc posar un encanteri per a que no puguis sortir del pis —vaig dir en part per pressionar-lo a que no intentés marxar de nou, i en part perquè volia que sabés que podia protegir-lo dins aquell pis de qualsevol cosa o persona, sense fer-lo sentir violent o impotent per necessitar ser protegit.

Dos cops. “No”

—Això espero. Les últimes quatre hores... —vaig estar a punt de dir-li que gairebé tinc un atac de nervis, però no em va semblar adequat—. Serà millor que anem al llit. Estic cansat i demà treballo.

Amb un cop de vareta vaig fer anar tots els plats, l’olla i els gots cap a la cuina. Ja els fregaria l’endemà. I després em vaig aixecar i em vaig ficar a l’habitació. Uns minuts més tard, com si m’estigués donant temps i espai per canviar-me l’Scorpius em va seguir i com la nit anterior es va ficar al llit silenciosament.

—Bona nit Severus —vaig sentir que la seva veu rogallosa deia quan estava a punt d’adormir-me.

—...na nit —vaig aconseguir contestar abans de caure finalment adormit. 


	4. Sra Thomas

De nou em va despertar l’olor del cafè acabat de fer i el so de l’aigua corrent al bany. L’Scorpius s’havia llevat abans que jo un altre cop i havia fet l’esmorzar.

Quan ens vam asseure a taula per esmorzar, vaig empassar-me la vergonya i l’orgull i li vaig dir.

—Ignotus, no cal que et llevis tan d’hora. És a dir, no és que no m’agradi trobar-me l’esmorzar fet cada matí, o el sopar o el dinar. M’encanta. Però no vull que pensis que vull que et quedis aquí per això.

_No pateixis, m’agrada cuinar. Em recorda les classes de pocions._

Si no fos perquè eren només unes lletres en una llibreta, hauria jurat que l’havia vist somriure lleument mentre responia.

—T’agrada fer pocions?

De sobte havia tingut una idea.

“Sí”

—I ets gaire bo? —vaig preguntar, conscient que sí que ho era, o al menys ho havia estat feia uns anys. Ni jo havia tret millor nota que ell en pocions a Hogwarts.

“Sí” Va respondre amb el que en qualsevol altra circumstància o moment hauria considerat una bona dosi d’arrogància.

—Se m’acaba d’ocórrer que podries baixar amb mi aquest matí. Així passaràs menys hores sol i tindràs menys temps per pensar. No et puc deixar fer pocions per comercialitzar, perquè em podrien retirar la llicència, però podries preparar-te alguna poció pel coll més potent que la que et vaig donar abans d’ahir.

_De veritat em deixaries entrar a la rebotiga i fer una poció?_

—No veig per què no. Si em dius que ets bo et crec, i a més si no és veritat per tu faràs, al cap de vall la poció serà per tu —vaig burxar-lo una mica.

_Però que no hi ha la teva cosina ajudant-te? I si em veu? Bé ja m’entens._

—La Roxane només ve a les tardes. Però ei, que si no et ve de gust no passa res, només era una idea per a que no t’avorrissis.

Era molt més que això. Era la manera de no perdre’l de vista. Deixar-lo sol al pis sabent qui era i qui era la seva família ja no em semblava una bona idea.

Una part de mi volia donar-li l’oportunitat de fer màgia de nou, encara que només fos preparar una poció. L’altre simplement no volia perdre’l de vista un minut més dels necessaris. En aquells moments encara no m’havia començat a preguntar perquè semblava necessitar tenir-lo controlat. Al cap de vall ser fill del cap d’Aurors havia de servir per com a mínim pensar en termes de seguretat i prevenció abans que res més; En la meva ment intentava prevenir problemes i cobrir-me les espatlles no deixant-lo sol al pis.

_M’encantarà poder fer alguna cosa màgica, encara que només sigui una poció pel coll. Fa tants mesos que no faig màgia que... però no vull molestar-te. Sé que aquests dies tens molta feina amb la passa de grip que hi ha._

—Precisament —vaig somriure complagut—, necessites la poció i jo tinc tanta feina que no tinc temps. No serà cap molèstia que baixis a fer-la tu, al contrari, tot això que m’estalvies. Només intenta que els clients no et vegin. Vull dir, ja m’entens —allò de la invisibilitat era confús.

Així aquell matí després d’esmorzar els dos vam baixar a la botiga junts. Per sort, com que ens havíem llevat d’hora i no ens havíem entretingut, vaig disposar d’uns minuts abans que les primeres clientes comencessin a impacientar-se davant la porta per a poder ensenyar-li els topants de la rebotiga a l’Scorpius.

Un cop li vaig haver encès un foc sota una de les calderes més allunyades de la porta la mà de l’Scorpius es va posar sobre el meu pit i em va empènyer cap a la tenda per a que sortís a atendre la clientela.

—A treballar —va dir la veu sempre rogallosa de l’Scoprius. Aquest cop però hi havia un matís diferent, nou. Em va costar d’identificar però quan vaig observar les seves mans blanques començar a manipular els ingredients que faria servir ho vaig veure clar: l’Scorpius estava emocionat per poder tornar a fer màgia.

Amb un somriure als llavis vaig sortir a obrir.

El matí va passar més ràpid que els altres dies. Cada cop que havia d’entrar a la rebotiga a buscar alguna ampolla no podia evitar observar com les mans expertes de l’Scorpius treballaven a la caldera que li havia dit. Potser era perquè ja sabia qui era, però hauria jurat que sense saber-ho, al veure’l treballar, ho hauria endevinat. Els seus moviments seguien semblant-me els més elegants i eficients que havia vist mai.

Abans de tancar al migdia, estava despatxant una de les últimes clientes quan de sobte vaig tenir la sensació de tenir algú al darrere. Però abans de que em pogués girar en Bert es va posar sobre la meva espatlla i em va entregar una nota escrita amb la vola-ploma de l’Scoprius.

_Necessito una ampolla._

—Quin corb més simpàtic —va dir l’últim client que quedava a la botiga observant-me.

—Sí —vaig dir sense saber massa què fer—. Ara surto a atendre’l. Un moment —i em vaig ficar a la rebotiga amb el Bert a l’espatlla.

Sense dir res vaig dirigir-me a l’armari on guardava les ampolles noves i el vaig obrir, contrariat, per haver de mostrar-li a l’Scorpius on podia trobar les ampolles de nou, perquè estava segur que ja li havia ensenyat a primera hora del matí. Llavors vaig veure el problema de l’Scorpius: Havia utilitzat fins a la última ampolla que em quedava de mono dosis.

—Les has utilitzat totes?

“Sí”

—I tenies que utilitzar mono dosis?

“Sí”

—Sí, ja sé que es conserva millor, però... bé és igual posa el que et quedi aquí i després enviaré una comanda urgent al bufador de vidre. Merlí, amb el daltabaix d’ahir em vaig oblidar de fer la comanda per avui. Aquesta tarda hauré de fer malabars. Per cert, m’has espantat —vaig afegir a to de desaprovació.

Quan vaig sortir a la botiga l’home ja estava impacient. Em vaig disculpar i el vaig despatxar tant ràpid com vaig poder. Quan tancava la porta de la tenda vaig tenir de nou la sensació de tenir algú al darrere. Aquest cop però no era en Bert.

—Sento haver gastat totes les ampolletes de mono dosis. Sé que són cares.

La veu rogallosa de l’Scorpius em va fer fer un bot. Era la primera vegada que li sentia dir tantes paraules seguides.

—Has... —vaig balbucejar girant-me instintivament per veure’l, l’espai aparentment buit davant meu em va desconcertar un moment i només vaig atinar a dir—: Funciona!

—Sí. Si la poció és prou potent, puc parlar més estona sense dolor.

Seguia sent un so entre un ronc i un gruny més que una veu, amb un to fosc, greu i rogallós, però ja no semblava un gemec de dolor.

—És genial! Vull dir que... En serio, m’alegro que funcioni. Encara que m’hagis deixat sense ampolletes mono dosis — vaig dir rient, content.

—Ho sento —va dir una mic més fluix.

—Jo no —vaig dir somrient per a que entengués que ho deia en serio—. Pugem a fer el dinar.

Mentre remenava per la cuina vaig començar a dir en veu alta la llista de coses que havíem de fer aquell atarda per intentar no oblidar-me de res.

—Aquesta tarda mentre la Roxie atén la clientela nosaltres farem inventari. Es una feina una mica pesada, però si m’ajudes acabarem ràpid. I aprofitant que demà no treballo, aquest vespre escriuré a l’hospital per saber la previsió de nous casos de grip per la setmana que ve i llavors demà farem més o menys poció segons ens indiquin.

—Farem? —em va tallar la veu de l’Scirpius.

Era agradable poder conversar així amb ell. Encara que només parlés amb frases curtes i la seva veu seguís sonant com un horrible ronc mig ofegat. Era molt millor que haver d’anar llegint les notetes de la vola-ploma.

—Bé si em vols ajudar —vaig dir adonant-me que havia estat usant el plural sense ni tant sols consultar-li si volia ajudar-me. No és que pensés pas permetre-li no baixar amb mi a la botiga però si no volia fer pocions tampoc l’obligaria.

—Pensava que no et podia ajudar, pel tema dels papers...

—Sí, bé —vaig dir entenent de sobte la seva reticència—, si no ho dius ningú sabrà que m’has ajudat, oi? Sempre va bé poder comptar amb un parell de mans hàbils com les teves. A més no està prohibit contractar un ajudant. Tu necessites una feina, no et pots passar els dies sol al pis donant-li voltes a tot el que t’ha passat. I està clar que jo necessito ajuda a la tenda, la meva cosina em pot ajudar de tant en tant però és el meu oncle qui li paga el sou —vaig seguir dient mentre netejava els quatre estris que havia utilitzat per cuinar.

—M’estàs oferint una feina? —em va tallar de nou amb veu de sorprès.

I llavors em vaig adonar que sí, que de fet és el que acabava de fer.

—Sí suposo que sí —vaig admetre sorprès, però no gens penedit del que acabava de dir—. Si t’interessa, és clar. Mentre no arreglem la teva situació serà un acord verbal, sense papers que et puguin incriminar. I quan finalment siguis lliure ja decidiràs què vols fer.

—Ets increïble Severus —va dir en un murmuri tan suau que gairebé va sonar com si tornés a tenir la veu normal.

Aquelles paraules em van fer enrojolar endiabladament. Intentant amagar la torbació que sentia em vaig girar de cara als fogons, conscient que les orelles vermelles com perdigots em delataven de totes maneres i vaig intentar distreure la seva atenció de mi.

—Per què em dius Severus? —vaig preguntar.

—Es una mica llarg d’explicar —va murmurar i acte seguit vaig sentir el so suau de la vola ploma començant a escriure.

_Sempre he suposat que et dius Albus Severus pels dos directors de Hogwarts de l’època del teu pare, l’Albus Dumbledore, i en Severus Snape._

_En Severus Snape era... va ser per molts estudiants d’Slytherin com un pare, pel pare ho va ser més que l’avi en molts aspectes. Suposo que no et sorprendrà saber que el pare era un Slytherin i que el professor Snape va ser una gran influència per ell... El pare el respectava molt, encara que alguns dels seus actes no ho demostressin. Igual que els actes del professor Snape no van demostrar mai la gran estimació que sentia pel teu de pare._

_El pare em va explicar sempre moltes coses bones den Severus Snape. Tot el que el professor li va ensenyar sobre pocions el pare m’ho va ensenyar a mi. I..._

_Per altra banda, tot i les grans gestes del professor Dumbledore, per la manera en com el pare en parlava sempre he tingut la sensació que era un manipulador, igual que tots els que estan en posicions de poder._

_No ho sé. Penso que la història del tràgic amor del professor Snape va fer que durant els meus anys a Hogwarts ell fos molt més real per mi que no pas el sempre perfecte professor Dumbledore que a pesar de  tots els llibres que vam haver de llegir sobre ell sempre ha sigut una figura molt allunyada per mi, com una llegenda._

_A més tothom et diu sempre Albus. Ningú sembla recordar que el teu segon nom és Severus. I a mi m’agrada ser diferent. Així que sempre que pensava en tu et deia Severus i no Albus._

_No es que pensés en tu gaire sovint, evidentment. Només volia dir que si mai em referia a tu ho feia pel teu segon nom, ja que com he dit m’agrada més i em fa pensar en algú que considero millor persona que el teu primer nom._

_A banda de que em fa l’únic que et diu així._

_Per què ho preguntes? Et molesta que et digui Severus?_

—No, però com molt bé has dit ningú em diu mai pel meu segon nom. A mi també m’agrada el nom de Severus. El pare me n’ha explicat moltes coses també dels professors Snape i Dumbledore. No totes bones. L’Snape era un home solitari, però va ser fidel i valent fins l’últim instant. En Dumbledore sí era una mica manipulador, perquè era molt poderós, però el pare creu que també va patir molt per culpa d’això. A la seva manera també era un home solitari. Sempre he pensat que els dos eren com eren perquè la tragèdia va marcar la seva vida amorosa de manera molt injusta. Ambdós van suportar coses que ningú hauria de suportar.

—El pare no va mencionar mai res de la vida den Dumbledore —va dir l’Scorpius casi perdent la veu.

Llavors va tornar a usar la vola-ploma de nou.

_I menys de la seva vida amorosa. El tenia per un ermità dedicat enterament a l’aprenentatge i l’ensenyament de la màgia._

—El vell director era exactament així. Però l’Albus Dumbledore també va se jove. I també es va enamorar.

Amb l’ajuda de l’Scorpius vàrem parar taula i mentre dinàvem li vaig explicar la història de l’Albus Dumbledore i en Gellert Grindelwald. La que m’havia explicat el pare, de com es van conèixer de joves; De com en Gellert havia omplert el cap del jove Albus d’idees noves, d’ànsies de poder, de plans de futur; De com el jove Albus s’havia enamorat i com per ell havia desatès la seva família. Fins que la desgràcia es va succeir a casa els Dumbledore, i el cor de l’Albus es va trencar per sempre més. Era una història que m’agradava molt.

—No el devia estimar tant —va murmurar l’Scorpius, pensant segurament en com havia acabat la història d’aquells dos grans mags.

—Sí que l’estimava, i aquí rau la veritable tragèdia de la seva vida —vaig dir jo recordant la veu de la tieta Hermione una tarda de pluja que havíem obligat al pare a explicar-nos-la per enèsima vegada, ella l’explicava mil vegades millor que el pare—. Perquè la mort de la seva germana va ser un malaurat accident. Però la mort den Gellert no ho va ser. En Grindelwald es va corrompre, el poder el va consumir. En Dumbledore però, emmetzinat per el dubte de qui havia acabat amb la vida de la seva germana, la por i els remordiments, no va intentar tot el que hauria pogut o degut per redreçar-lo o per intentar aturar-lo. Per què penses que va tardar tant a passar l’encontre dels dos mags? L’Albus creia que en Gellert no l’estimava, no prou per tornar  seu costat al menys, i que de joves només l’havia usat perquè era un mag poderós i el poder atreia en Gellert com les mosques a la mel. I potser tenia una mica de raó.

—El va confrontar per venjança? —va dir amb dificultats abans de posar-se a estossegar.

—No. El va confrontar perquè era el que havia de fer, va arribar un moment que ja no podia amagar més el cap sota l’ala i va haver d’escollir el menor de dos mals. A vegades la vida et deixa sense opcions. I l’Albus havia d’escollir entre veure la persona que estimava convertir-se en un assassí de masses o lluitar contra ell, en contra del plans de futur que ambdós havien somiat junts i arriscar-se a convertir-se ell mateix en assassí per aturar-lo, l’assassí d’aquell a qui estimava. Imagines el que ha de ser haver d’enfrontar-se a aquesta decisió? Jo crec que per això va tardar tant en encarar-lo, tot i les repetides súpliques de tothom. El pare diu que l’amor den Dumbledore era tant que va decidir que sacrificaria la seva ànima si era necessari per salvar la den Grindelwald, o el que en quedava. Finalment va preferir lluitar i en última instància acabar sent un assassí que deixar que en Gellert es convertís en algú tan atroç com anys més tard ho va ser en Tom Riddle al convertir-se en Lord Voldemort. Per sort el combat, com saps, no va acabar en la mort den Gellert. I el pare sempre ha pensat que va ser perquè en Gellert es va rendir per evitar que l’Albus hagués de matar per aturar-lo. Però rendir-se el va dur a viure empresonat per la resta de la seva vida, sent un blanc fàcil per quan en Voldemort el va anar a buscar. El pare pensa que l’Albus es culpava de la mort den Gellert, perquè ell el va empresonar on en Voldemot el va matar. És ja part de la història coneguda que en Gellert es va negar a dir-li res de la vareta primera, però el pare creu que ho va fer no només per truncar els seus plans sinó per protegir en Dumbledore. Perquè en el fons en Gellert també estimava l’Albus. Però l’Albus no ho va saber a temps. I els dos van morir sols.

_Quin presagi més negre per la teva vida amorosa dir-te Albus Severus._

Juro que tot i no haver-les pronunciat vaig poder sentir el to de mofa al que em tenia acostumat quan anàvem a Hogwarts.

—Això creus?

_Bé estàs sol. O és que tens una novia amagada a l’estudi i per això no m’hi deixes entrar?_

—No siguis burro. Tu ets el primer que em va dir que havia de ser cautelós, no? I si estic sol és perquè no he trobat encara la persona adequada. És més, fent honor als homes que em donen nom estimaré com ningú a la meva persona especial, el dia que la trobi. Jo no penso que sigui un mal presagi. Només espero que quan aquesta persona entri a la meva vida no m’abandoni, per què no crec que amb aquests antecedents sigui capaç de superar-ho.

_No has estat mai enamorat?_

—He sortit amb algunes noies —vaig respondre sorprès per aquella pregunta tan personal—, però no, no crec que m’hagi enamorat encara. I tu... Ignotus?

—Fa anys —va dir amb un gruny ronc, que em va fer pensar en un animal ferit.

—És per això que et va desheretar el teu pare, oi?

Un suau cop a la taula va ser tota resposta que vaig obtenir i vaig decidir no insistir. Si no en volia parlar, no pensava forçar-lo, per molt que els nervis i la curiositat m’estiguessin menjant viu per dins.

—Se’ns ha fet tard, la Roxie deu estar a punt d’arribar.

Un cop de vareta, els plats a la pica i dos minuts més tard sortíem del pis de nou cap a la botiga.

—Sé que ara que pots parlar la ploma és més incòmode però si no vols que li hagi d’explicar res a la meva cosina t’hauràs de quedar en un racó amb la vola-ploma.

—Tranquil·litzat, sé com passar desapercebut —va xiuxiuejar gairebé sense veu.

—Molt bé, som-hi doncs.

La Roxie no havia arribat.

—T’hauries de prendre una altra dosi de poció pel coll —vaig dir com si parlés sol mentre em cordava el davantal i obria la botiga.

Llavors em vaig posar com al matí rere el taulell a atendre els primers clients.

El primer cop que vaig notar que l’Ignotus rondava darrera meu gairebé m’agafa un cobriment, com si la seva presència tan evident per mi fos igual d’òbvia per als meus clients. Ningú, però, va semblar adonar-se que no estava sol a l’altra banda del taulell.

Amb l’excusa d’anar a buscar la poció que em demanaven vaig entrar a la rebotiga xiuxiuejant:

—Es pot saber què intentes? —la incredulitat i l’enfado mesclant-se dins meu.

_La dona que estàs atenent vol tres pots de poció per la tos, un de gel per la febre i unes infusions pels nervis. Jo a més li aconsellaria una tisana per dormir, perquè fa unes ulleres terribles._

—Però si només m’ha demanat el gel per la febre.

_Crec que vol perdre una mica el temps. Com més tardi en tornar a casa més estona que té per estar lluny dels fills que estan tots malalts. Si no li dius que es cuidi ella acabarà malalta també._

—D’acord, gràcies, però fes el favor de deixar de passejar-te per fora el taulell, em poses nerviós. I si algú et veu? —vaig xiuxiuejar mentre agafava de la prestatgeria les pocions que l’Scorpius m’havia dit.

 _L’home alt vol poció vigoritzadora. Estic segur que té una amant i no vol quedar malament amb ella_.

—Ignotus! —vaig murmurar posant-me vermell pel que acabava de dir, com si estigués parlant de la meva vida sexual i no de la d’un client que ni tant sols era un habitual.

—Ja ho veuràs —va murmurar.

Nerviós vaig sortir al taulell de nou i vaig servir a la dona dels fills malalts. Sorpresa perquè sabia què em volia demanar abans que ho fes va acceptar el meu consell i va comprar la tisana per dormir.

—Jo, veurà, he sentit a dir que... per a homes de la meva edat —va murmurar intentant que la resta de clients no el sentissin.

Del no res va aparèixer a l’estant de sota el taulell un pot de la poció vigoritzant que l’Scorpius havia mencionat instants abans.

—Disculpi que l’interrompi, però... és això el que vol? —vaig preguntar-li ensenyant-li l’ampolleta dissimuladament.

Els ulls se li van il·luminar de cop.

—Oh, moltes gràcies jove, no sabia com demanar-li. Jo... es que veurà, és la primera vegada que... i jo...

—No es preocupi, és la meva feina. Seran 7 sickles i 13 knuts —vaig tallar-lo tot embolicant el pot amb paper marró per a que ningú veiés què comprava.

El següent client volia poció per la tos, que de nou va aparèixer a la postada de sota el taulell abans que em mogués per anar a buscar-la. Sense saber quina cara posar la vaig vendre i vaig mirar la següent clienta.

—Bon dia senyora Thomas, ara mateix li busco —vaig dir abans que la dona em pogués dir ni hola, i passant olímpicament de la poció pel dolor que havia aparegut a la postada em vaig girar i vaig entra a la rebotiga.

—M’he equivocat de poció? —va fer la veu ronca de l’Scorpius molt a prop de la meva orella esquerre, encara rogallosa però certament en millor estat que al baixar, es devia haver pres una altra dosis com li havia suggerit.

—No. Però hi ha clients i clients, Ignotus.

Mentre remenava per la rebotiga en busca del petit paquet que tenia preparat per a la senyora Thomas vaig agafar la vola-ploma de l’Scorpius i ella va escriure l’explicació.

_La senyora Thomas és una clienta especial. El seu fill anava a classe amb el pare. Ella i el seu marit són muggles, i ell va patir tortures durant la guerra i té dolors crònics. Però com que els dos són muggles i el metge muggle no els ha pogut ajudar, el medi-mag li ha receptat unes pocions pel dolor. Però fa massa anys que pren tot tipus de fàrmacs i ja no li fa efecte res. Amb el seu premis vaig crear una recepta especial per ell. És una poció en proves, no hauria de vendre-la encara, però van voler provar-la i li funciona. El medi-mag que els porta és amic de la meva mare, quan li vaig explicar el que havia fet es va adonar que pel senyor Thomas segurament és la única manera de morir sense dolor, així que ell li fa la recepta per una poció del dolor normal i jo li dono la medicina nova en comptes de la vella. No és estrictament legal, però el pobre home no mereix morir patint._

—Impressionant —va murmurar la veu trencada i rogallosa de l’Scorpius a la meva orella abans que sortís de nou al taulell.

Durant més de mitja hora vàrem seguir treballant de la mateixa manera, jo atenent els clients i ell portant-me les pocions d’amagat. Amb cada nou client jo era cada vegada més i més capaç de percebre els seus moviments. Saber si s’acostava per la dreta o per l’esquerra, esquivar els seus braços, inclús notar quan es quedava de peu al meu costat observant la clientela.


	5. Pzza

La porta es va obrir d’una revolada i la Roxie va entrar esbufegant.

—Perdó pel retard. El pare ha insistit en provar una cosa nova i...

Tothom a la botiga mirava a la meva cosina mentre es col·locava el davantal de feina.

—El tiet està bé? —vaig preguntar preocupat, amb una idea aproximada de què podia haver passat a casa la meva cosina.

—Sí, l’explosió no ha fet gaires destroces. Ho hauríem d’haver deixat per demà.

—No pateixis dona. Segur que et va bé quedar-te? —vaig insistir, recordant el desordre i el caos que usualment causaven els accidents a la tenda de l’oncle.

—Estàs de broma? Amb el merder que hi ha a casa ara, venir-te a ajudar és la millor excusa que podia tenir —va dir amb un somriure.

—Està bé doncs. Ara que ja has arribat entraré a dins que hem, vull dir, he de fer inventari. Si hi ha cap comanda especial no dubtis en dir-m’ho.

Rere meu l’Ignotus va entrar a la rebotiga.

La presència de la Roxie entrant i sortint del taulell a la rebotiga feia impossible que mantinguéssim cap conversa mentre treballàvem, així que vaig demanar a l’Scorpius que utilitzés la vola-ploma per fer inventari, mentre jo preparava la poció pel dolor de la senyora Thomas, que tardaria ben bé tres setmanes en estar llesta.

Tot i estar fent dues feines distintes i independents podia sentir la presència de l’Scorpius movent-se al meu voltant, observant els meus moviments. Sabia que li intrigava la poció que havia inventat i la veritat es que jo tenia ganes de fanfarronejar una mica davant seu. Ell sempre havia estat el millor en pocions a Hogwarts, amb diferència, i per fi tenia alguna cosa que ensenyar-li jo a ell en aquell camp.

—Auch! —vaig exclamar agafant-me la mà després de fer-me un tall per culpa d’estar massa pendent de la presència de l’Scorpius en comptes de parar atenció a la feina que tenia entre mans.

Tot i saber que tenia l’Scorpius al costat observant-me em vaig sobresaltar quan vaig notar les seves mans agafant-me per l’avantbraç per poder observar la ferida.

Sense dir res, ni demanar permís, va obrir-me el palmell que estava tot tacat de sang el va acariciar amb un dit pàl·lid que va fer sortir de sota la capa i després sense avís de cap mena va alçar la meva mà i la va posar per sota la capa fins a la seva cara. Jo no em vaig adonar de què feia fins que vaig sentir la seva llengua llepant la ferida.

Al primer moment vaig voler apartar la mà, però ni tant sols vaig arribar a fer el moviment reflex, ja que tots els pels del cos se’m van eriçar amb aquella sensació. La respiració se’m va aturar, el cor se’m va accelerar i una sensació intensa em va néixer sota el ventre fent-me voltar el cap.

Acte seguit, abans que jo pogués protestar per que hagués violat d’aquella manera el meu espai personal o per contra que pogués queixar-me per que aquella llengua humida i calenta havia abandonat la meva pell sensible, va atrapar la meva mà entre les seves, va prémer fort el meu palmell contra el seu i va murmurar unes paraules en llatí que no vaig arribar a entendre. Una calor estranya es va concentrar en el meu palmell i llavors l’Scorpius em va deixar anar i va tornar a passar els seus dits pàl·lids sobre el meu palmell ara ja guarit de l’aparatosa ferida.

—Poca traça —va murmurar en un gruny suau quan va deixar anar la meva mà.

Jo estava encara tant confós per les sensacions que acabava de provocar-me, i pel fet que m’havia curat d’una manera que no havia vist mai abans, que no vaig ser capaç de contestar-li.

Amb el cap cot per amagar la torbació i la confusió que sentia vaig netejar-me les restes de sang de la mà i vaig seguir treballant. Aquesta vegada posant els sis sentits en la feina per evitar tallar-me de nou.

L’Scorpius va seguir treballant en la llista del inventari al meu voltant sense dir res més de l’incident, i quan va ser hora de tancar la primera fase de la poció pel dolor estava llesta i l’inventari acabat.

Llavors vaig acomiadar la Roxie, desitjant-li un bon cap de setmana, i oferint-me per ajudar a la botiga de l’oncle si ho necessitaven. Tot i que no tenia ni temps ni ganes de netejar la destroça de l’explosió oferir-me a ajudar era el mínim que podia fer després que la Roxie hagués vingut a ajudar-me a mi.

La meva cosina però va assegurar-me que no seria necessari que anés a ajudar, em va donar les gràcies per l’oferta, em va recomanar aprofitar el cap de setmana per descansar i després d’abraçar-me i fer-me un petó a la galta va marxar carrer amunt cap a la botiga del seu pare.

Encara nerviós vaig tancar la botiga i vaig començar a pujar les escales amb la presència silenciosa de l’Scorpius rere meu.

—No tinc masses ganes de cuinar. Et sembla bé si demano unes pizzes? —vaig dir sentint-me molt incòmode. Per primera vegada des de que l’Ignotus havia entrat a casa meva realment tenia ganes que marxés. I definitivament no tenia ganes de propiciar una situació com la de l’hora de dinar i donar peu a cap mena de pregunta personal.

—Demanar? —va preguntar ell amb un gruny confós.

Jo vaig somriure, la meva vida estava tan mesclada entre el món muggle i el màgic que a vegades m’oblidava que hi havia mags que dels muggles només sabien que existien.

—Sí, menjar per emportar, és un invent del muggles. Tenen botigues que es dediquen a cuinar per tu i després t’ho porten a casa.

—I com ho porten fins aquí? —va preguntar amb la veu més enrogallada del que la recordava, amb un deix sarcàstic, intentant evidenciar que no era possible el que estava dient.

—Jejejeje —vaig riure, no tant del seu desconeixement com de la meva poca facilitat per fer-me entendre davant d’algú tant lògic i pragmàtic com l’Scorpius—. No ho porten pas aquí. És la pega de viure al carreró Diagon, l’aïllament del món muggle. El meu germà viu al Londres muggle, li porten a ell i ell me les envia per la xemeneia.

—Sabrà que tens companyia —va dir amb certa cautela.

—Sí, però és divendres a la nit i sóc un jove solter i sense compromís, creu-me si hi ha algú a qui no li sembli sospitós que hagi convidat algú a sopar, és el meu germà. Tampoc és com si fos la primera vegada, vull dir que... bé ja m’entens.

Sense saber com havia acabat exactament en la situació que intentava evitar. Em sentia nerviós parlant d’aquells temes amb ell. Així que vaig despenjar el telèfon i vaig trucar a en James.

—Ei! Sí? Ho sento, no t’hauré tallat el rollo no? Bé, bé. Sí. No, és que volia encarregar un parell de pizzes i... Sí, James, un parell. Veig que m’entens. Bé —llavors vaig tapar l’auricular del telèfon amb la mà i vaig dir—: Ignotus, de què vols la pizza?

—Formatge?

—Sí, James, una de quatre formatges i una tropical. No James. Oh, bé sí suposo que sí. Tu mateix. Per cert la mama volia fer un sopar... sí d’acord ja parlarem un altre moment que no estiguis tant enfeinat. Gràcies. Adéu —al penjar vaig alçar la mirada cap on havia estat l’Scorpius l’última vegada que havia parlat i vaig dir —: Tardaran una mitja hora en arribar. Aprofitaré per dutxar-me mentrestant —era conscient que el meu to era més sec i tallant del necessari, però no ho vaig poder evitar.

Un cop sord provinent de dins l’habitació em va sobresaltar. Per que em pensava que l’Scorpius seguia a la sala amb mi. Sense dir res, però, vaig entrar a l’habitació, vaig agafar un pijama net i em vaig dirigir al bany.

De sobte la presència silenciosa de l’Scorpius que tot el dia havia estat agradable, tranquil·la i d’alguna manera cada vegada més previsible, havia aconseguit posar-me en un estat de nervis que no volia analitzar.

El cor encara m’anava una mica accelerat de l’últim ensurt. Mentre em despullava no vaig poder evitar recordar com tot havia començat unes hores abans a la rebotiga, quan m’havia tallat al palmell.

Inconscientment vaig mirar-me el palmell. No hi havia rastre de cap cicatriu. Era increïble. No vaig poder evitar tocar-lo i el tacte dels meus dits em va evocar el tacte dels dits freds i suaus de l’Scorpius examinant-me atentament i després l’aclaparadora sensació de la seva llengua humida i càlida sobre la ferida polsant. I exactament igual que a la tarda el pèl de tot el cos se’m va eriçar i una sensació de vertigen em va tibar sota el ventre.

Sabia exactament què era aquella fiblada a traïció que m’havia accelerat el cor i la respiració de forma incontrolada, que em tenia tant nerviós de sobte. Desig.

Tan bon punt aquella paraula va creuar la meva ment tres coses van succeir gairebé a la vegada. Primer una segona fiblada va despertar el meu membre, llavors els meus dits van acariciar suaument el meu palmell repetint l’allau d’emocions i sensacions que el primer contacte havia generat, amplificant tot el que ja sentia, i finalment una por irracional es va apoderar de mi.

Corrents, volent fugir de mi mateix i del meu cos, vaig deixar-me anar les mans, vaig encendre la dutxa i vaig entrar-hi sense ni tant sols comprovar la temperatura de l’aigua.

—Aaaahhhggg!!! —vaig cridar quan l’aigua gelada va entrar en contacte amb la meva pell hipersensible i calenta.

Amb les mans tremoloses vaig intentar graduar la temperatura de l’aigua, però estava descoordinat i només vaig aconseguir fer caure els pots de xampú al terra.

—Severus, estàs bé? —vaig sentir com la veu rogallosa de l’Scorpius feia un esforç i em cridava des de l’altra banda de la porta. No volia ni saber el que li devia haver costat alçar la veu d’aquella manera.

—Sí! No passa res! —vaig cridar espantat per l’excitació que em provocava la possibilitat que entrés—. M’ha caigut el xampú. Però ja està. Tranquil, no passa res.

Un cop a la porta, que vaig interpretar com que em creia, va ser tota resposta i vaig respirar alleujat. Em negava a sentir-me decebut.

Sota l’aigua freda vaig intentar recuperar l’aler. Uns segons després com que ja m’havia mig acostumat a la temperatura gèlida de l’aigua, em vaig ensabonar a corre cuita i vaig acabar de dutxar-me amb aigua freda en mig de petites exclamacions poc virils.

Una dutxa freda vigoritza el cos i és bona per la salut, especialment després d’una setmana molt dura a la fenia, em vaig dir a mi mateix. Però en el fons sabia perfectament que amb aquella dutxa freda només intentava evitar tornar a encendre’m com un llumí.

Al final vaig deixar d’intentar enganyar-me i vaig tancar l’aigua. I recolzant-me a la paret, i amb més violència de la necessària, vaig començar a masturbar-me. Va ser ràpid i l’orgasme no va aconseguir tranquil·litzar-me o apaivagar la incomoditat de saber que tot ho havia provocat un home que tenia vivint amb mi i a qui hauria d’estar ajudant i no...

Encara no havia sortit de la dutxa quan, vaig sentir uns cops a la porta.

—Estic bé. Ara surto! —vaig cridar pensant que seria l’Scorpius intentant saber si no m’havia matat jo sol dins el bany. Començant a hiper-ventilar al adonar-me que potser s’havia adonat del que acabava de fer. Potser havia més fet soroll del que pensava. Merda.

—No cal que corris germanet.

—James! —vaig cridar sorprès i sobresaltat, de nou oblidant per un moment que la presència de l’Scorpius només jo semblava poder detectar-la.

—Interrompo res? —va dir amb picardia.

—No! —vaig cridar amb les galtes encenent-se com dos semàfors muggles i mortificat vaig començar a tartamudejar—. Jo només...

—Està bé germanet. No em calen explicacions, que no sóc el papa. Escolta et deixo les pizzes dins el forn per a que no se us refredin, d’acord?

—Gracies —vaig dir amb la veu ofegada per la vergonya per les insinuacions de mon germà alhora tant lluny i tan a prop de la veritat.

—Per cert, espero que hagis utilitzat protecció. No m’agradaria ser tiet abans d’hora —va dir uns segons més tard per burxar-me.

—James! —vaig cridar fent-me l’escandalitza’t.

—Bona nit germanet! —va dir ell rient.

Vaig esperar un parell de minuts a que la respiració se’m normalitzés i ja completament vestit amb el pijama net vaig murmurar.

—James?

Dos cops a la porta em van sobresaltar, però alhora em van alleujar. “No”. En James havia marxat i tornàvem a estar sols l’Scorpius i jo.

Vaig obrir la porta d’una revolada, no volent pensar massa en aquella última frase.

—Bé, potser millor que hagi pensat que estava al bany amb tu, vull dir amb una noia, vull dir, bé ja m’entens. La qüestió és que millor així que no pas que m’hagués vist sol i ja amb el pijama i em comencés a fer preguntes. Bé, no ho sé. Ara em farà preguntes igualment, però vaja suposo que sempre li puc dir que només ha estat cosa d’una sola nit i...

La mà de l’Scoprius al meu avantbraç va tallar el meu monòleg accelerat i alhora em va aturar el cor.

—Sopar —va dir en un gruny que semblava amagar un somriure.

—Sí, perdona, no sé que em passa. En James i les seves bromes que m’han posat nerviós i l’aigua freda que...

Un dit sobre els meus llavis em va fer callar.

El cor se’m va desbocar. I vaig empassar amb dificultat.

—Respira —va murmurar en un rumor greu y suau.

Em vaig posar vermell de cop i espantat em vaig apartar. De nou tenia tot el pèl del cos eriçat.

—Severus, estàs bé? —va preguntar la veu rogallosa de l’Scorpius amb un cert grau de preocupació.

—Sí, clar! —vaig exclamar una mica massa entusiàsticament per sonar sincer—. Va seu, que portaré el sopar a taula.

Apressuradament em vaig dirigir a la cuina i quan vaig ser allà sol em vaig haver d’aguantar al taulell de marbre de la pica. Em fallaven les cames i seguia amb el cor accelerat i vermell com un perdigot. No podia acabar de creure que tot allò m’estigués passant. Potser el meu palmell era un punt eròtic, sí tenia que ser això, la qüestió és que mai ningú abans m’havia llepat el palmell així, no era res més que allò.

Vaig omplir un got d’aigua fresca i me’l vaig beure d’un glop. Després de dues o tres respiracions profundes vaig agafar les dues caixes de pizza que en James havia deixat i el pac de sis cerveses que l’acompanyaven. Tot i que no estava segur de que l’alcohol fos adequat per la ocasió. En el meu estat podia dur-me per un camí que no em volia ni imaginar. Clar que també podia aconseguir calmar-me. La veritat és que en aquell moment m’era una mica igual.

El sopar va ser silenciós. Jo estava massa nerviós encara i vaig decidir deixar de parlotejar. Em vaig dedicar a contestar el parell de preguntes que aquell sopar tan muggle va suggerir a l’Scorpius i després vam menjar en silenci.

—Estic esgotat. Necessito anar a dormir —vaig dir de nou una mica secament, un cop vaig haver acabat—. Queda’t una estona aquí a la sala. Si vols pots posar la tele... o no, és igual, demà t’explicaré què és la tele. En fi, bona nit Ignotus.

Sense esperar resposta em vaig aixecar i me’n vaig anar cap a l’habitació.

Quan ja portava més de cinc minuts donant voltes al llit sense poder dormir vaig sentir que picaven a la porta.

—Puc passar? —la veu fosca de l’Scorpius va trencar el silenci.

—Sí, clar —vaig dir adonant-me que em feia sentir incòmode que l’Scorpius hagués de fer aquella pregunta. Des del primer moment que havia entrat a casa meva que li havia deixat fer i desfer a la seva manera, i ara em feia sentir incòmode que em demanés permís per res. Potser la culpa era meva, no hauria d’haver abaixat la guàrdia d’aquella manera tant ràpidament.

Se’m feia difícil pensar que només feia tres dies que el coneixia.

Vaig sentir com s’asseia al llit i després s’estirava. Em vaig tombar un cop més, intentant no pensar en res.

Bufant d’exasperació finalment em vaig incorporar i em vaig asseure a la vora del llit.

—Severus —va murmurar ell al temps que vaig notar un pes movent-se al seu costat del llit. Estanyament en aquell moment em vaig adonar de com m’agradava que em crides pel meu segon nom. Només em faltava allò—. Que t’has donat un cop al cap?

—Què? —vaig preguntar descol·locat per aquella pregunta.

—A la dutxa... —va explicar-se—. Puc mirar de curar-te.

—Què? No jo... —em vaig posar nerviós al pensar en com m’havia curat a la tarda i en l’episodi de la dutxa.

Vaig callar quan vaig notar les mans fredes de l’Scorpus pressionant-me les temples. Em vaig tensar quan vaig notar que estava de genolls darrere meu, molt a prop. Havia deixat de respirar quan ell va dir:

—Relaxa’t i deixa’m fer —la seva veu profunda i rogallosa va tallar d’arrel l’impuls d’aixecar-me i allunyar-me.

Vaig respirar profundament i vaig notar com, contra tot el que esperava, em relaxava una mica.

—Millor— va xiuxiuejar ell, fent que se’m posés la pell de gallina.

Les seves mans havien començat a massejar-me el cap suaument, hàbilment. Quan les carícies van baixar cap a les vèrtebres del coll, un calfred em va recórrer l’espinada i no vaig poder evitar deixar anar un gemec. Avergonyit em vaig tensar de cop i aquesta vegada sí em vaig apartar d’ell.

—T’he molestat? Perdó —va dir ell.

Jo no vaig poder dir res, massa avergonyit. Era jo qui s’havia excitat amb les seves fregues, i per contra ell era qui demanava perdó. Sabia que no estava bé.

—No passa res, jo... —vaig intentar dir. Però cap excusa va venir-me a la ment pel meu comportament així que vaig callar.

Ell es va estirar a la seva banda del llit. No el podia veure, però estava segur que s’havia estirat ben bé a la vora del llit, a punt de caure, el màxim allunyat de mi. Em vaig sentir mortificat.

—Tens bones mans —vaig murmurar sentint-me una mica idiota. Què li dius a un home que acaba de provocar-te una erecció i a qui clarament has incomodat amb un gemec molt fora de lloc?

El comentari no va aconseguir suavitzar l’ambient tens. No sabia què fer per aconseguir que les coses entre nosaltres tornessin a ser com abans. Només feia unes hores em trobava còmode amb ell tot i no poder veure’l. Fins i tot quan no sabia qui era en realitat, o just instants després de saber-ho, m’havia sentit més còmode amb ell que ara. I tot era culpa del meu cap; Jo era el que ho havia complicat tot. M’havia d’empassar la vergonya, els impulsos deshonestos i recuperar la calma. Ell havia vingut a mi buscant ajuda i jo... allò no estava gens bé.

—Com m’has curat aquesta tarda?

La pregunta va sortir dels meus llavis abans de pensar-la. Potser saber què havia passat realment, des del seu punt de vista m’ajudaria a deixar de pensar en aquell incident com un atac de caire sexual per part seva.

—Un conjur que l’Snape li va ensenyar al pare —la rogallosa veu de l’Scorpius va respondre lentament uns segons més tard.

—M’hauria agradat conèixer l’Snape. A casa sempre he sentit a dir que com a professor era molt estricte i bastant rondinaire, els tiets insisteixen que era mesquí amb tothom que no fos d’Slytherin, però he vist el seu llibre de sisè. El té el pare. Només era un alumne de 16 anys i ja inventava els seus propis encanteris i era capaç de modificar receptes per a millorar-les.

Parlar em relaxava, i pensar en històries del passat també.

—El pare sempre deia que era el millor professor —va incidir ell en un to de veu molt baix, tant que de no haver estat tot tant en silenci potser no l’hauria entès i tot.

—Saps que va ser l’Snape qui va iniciar el pare en l’art de l’Oclumància? —vaig dir jo content d’haver trobat un tema de conversa segur i allunyat de d’incomoditat d’uns minuts abans.

—No.

Les seves respostes monosil·làbiques seguien semblant grunys animals. Però allò entrava dins la normalitat que intentava restaurar així que em vaig relaxar una mica més.

—El pare no guarda molts bons records de l’Snape com a professor. Però de totes maneres sempre m’ha parlat d’ell com un mag brillant, poderós i més valent del que la història diu.

—Amb aquest conjur l’Snape va salvar la vida del meu pare evitant que es dessagnés amb només setze anys —va dir amb cert esforç entre sorolls guturals que em van recordar que estava desitjant poder recuperar-li la veu.

M’hauria agradat dir-li que coneixia la història. Que sabia que havia sigut el meu pare que accidentalment havia gairebé dessagnat al seu i que si no hagués estat per l’aparició de l’Snape... El pare ens havia explicat aquella anècdota, a contracor de la mare, per fer-nos entendre els perills d’utilitzar a la lleugera un conjur desconegut.

—Me l’ensenyaràs? —vaig preguntar en comptes, pensant en poder dir-li al pare com l’Snape havia salvat en Draco Malfoy, pensant en fins i tot poder-li fer una demostració i poder-li ensenyar un encanteri. Mai havia pogut ensenyar res als meus pares. Eren mags massa poderosos i viscuts com per poder trobar fàcilment res que no sabessin ja o n’haguessin sentit a parlar.

—Si vols —va dir ell de nou en un murmuri.

La tensió entre nosaltres havia desaparegut. Em vaig relaxar completament per fi i amb un somrís als llavis vaig murmurar.

—Bona nit.

—...na nit — em va respondre.

Instants més tard jo ja dormia. 


	6. Preparatius

Al matí, com ja s’estava fent una costum, em va despertar l’olor de cafè acabat de fer. L’Scorpius seia a la taula amb un diari obert i una tassa de cafè.

—Mira això —va dir-me amb la veu rogallosa assenyalant-me un article de les pàgines de societat.

Aquell vespre hi havia una festa al Ministeri per Celebrar els 20 anys del pare com a cap d’Aurors.

—Ostres me n’havia oblidat —vaig murmurar llegint per sobre l’article.

—La llista de convidats... l’avi —va murmurar amb certa facilitat assenyalant el final del article on hi havia una relació de tots els convidats; segur que s’acabava de prendre una dosis de poció per la veu.

Els noms de Draco Malfoy i Lucius Malfoy apareixien a la llista.

—El teu avi hi està convidat? —vaig preguntar intentant sonar innocent.

—Oh sí. És perfecte. Quan tornis de la festa ja tindré el llibre —la determinació era més que palpable en la seva veu.

—Ignotus estàs segur que...? —em feia pànic pensar en deixar-lo anar sol a casa el seu avi, sobretot ara que sabia qui era aquell desgraciat.

—Sí —va dir en el seu habitual gruny per als monosíl·labs.

—Necessites res? —li vaig oferir, desitjant que em digués d’acompanyar-lo. A la merda la festa del pare, ja m’inventaria una excusa.

—No —va dir rotundament, de fet ja m’ho esperava—. Sé com entrar, com sortir, on és el llibre i que ells no hi seran.

—No sé si m’agrada que hi vagis sol. Potser t’hauria d’acompanyar —si ell no m’ho demanava m’oferiria jo.

Però només em vaig guanyar dos cops secs a la taula.

—Sé que no puc entrar a casa el teu avi, però em podria quedar a fora fent guàrdia, vigilar que no vingui algú... —vaig insistir.

—I si vingués algú? —vaig sentir com escopia la pregunta amb certa dificultat i en un to que recordava molt al seu habitual to sarcàstic de quan estudiàvem a Hogwarts.

—Sóc un bon duelista, per si no ho recordes —vaig dir mig ofès pel dubte. No era precisament jo el que no tenia vareta ni manera de protegir-me precisament.

—I la festa? —va seguir preguntant amb un ronc aspre, casi tallant. Semblava talment que com més molest estava més li costava parlar.

—Puc dir-li al pare que no em trobo bé.

_Un mestre de pocions que no pot curar-se a ell mateix (?)_

Que m’ho escrivís em va molestar, perquè em va recordar quant necessitàvem aquell maleït llibre.

—No ho sé, ja trobaré una excusa que... —vaig intentar dir de totes maneres, perquè seguia amb una mala sensació al cos, però em va tallar amb un gruny sec i ronc.

—No! — I amb esforç i ràbia a la veu va afegir—. Ho he de fer sol. M’he d’enfrontar als meus fantasmes.

Sabia què volia dir amb allò i sabia que probablement tenia raó; Sabia que amb els seus avis i els seus pares a la festa les possibilitats que li passés alguna cosa en una casa on havia crescut eren baixes, i que a més ell necessitava fer-ho sol, per la seva autoestima, pel seu orgull. Però saber-ho no feia que em resultés senzill admetre-ho i no insistir en acompanyar-lo. Masses coses podien no sortir bé.

—Em deixaries que et llenci un parell d’encanteris abans de marxar com a mínim? —vaig dir a la desesperada, el meu cervell encara pensant en maneres d’anar-hi en contra de la seva voluntat i si al final jo no hi podia anar com a mínim que no hi anés desprotegit del tot.

—Quins? —va grunyir desconfiat.

—Un per fer-te indetectable, per ajudar-te a passar les mesures de seguretat de casa el teu avi. Un per fer-te insonor, per a que cap elf domèstic et pugui sentir —vaig anar dient intentant pensar ràpid en tot el que el podria ajudar—. I finalment un per fer un transportador d’emergència, per si passa alguna cosa.

—No és il·legal? —va dir mig sorprès mig burleta, en un ronc que semblava un estossec. En algun lloc del meu cervell aquell to de veu va provocar una estranya sensació.

—També és il·legal el que tu intentes fer i no he intentat treure-t’ho del cap, oi? No em quedaré tranquil sabent que ets allà indefens i sense una manera de tornar si les coses es torcen.

—Esta bé —va cedir en un dels seus murmuris greus i suaus.

Uns minuts més tard l’Scorpius estava protegit per tots els encanteris que en aquell moment em van venir a la ment de les classes de defensa i les classes particular que tots els nascuts a la família rebíem del pare, la mare i els tiets. A més em vaig treure el rellotge i li vaig fer posar.

—Per activar el traslador dóna una volta sencera a les manetes en sentit anti-horari. Et durà a casa el meus pares.

—Els teus pares? —Va preguntar confós.

—Es una mesura d’emergència que el pare ens obliga a dur.

—I tu?

—No pateixis per mi, seré a la festa amb tota la família i serem al ministeri. Res em passarà. Ets tu el que es fica a la gola del llop. Sobretot no te’l treguis i no dubtis a utilitzar-lo. El pare sabrà enseguida si el traslador s’ha activat així que jo també ho sabré i vindrem en uns segons.

—No serà necessari —va negar-se amb autoritat—. Utilitzaré la xemeneia. Serà entrar i sortir.

Ell n’estava completament segur, es notava en el seu to de veu autoritari i amb un deix de petulància.

—Promet que em trucaràs quan tornis —seguia amb una estranya sensació al ventre, però ja no estava segur de si era preocupació per ell o una altra cosa que em rondava i que jo intentava ignorar, perquè no ho acabava d’entendre i em feia por afrontar-m’hi. Em deia a mi mateix que no era el moment de pensar-hi.

—Promès— va fer amb la veu encara més ronca de l’habitual. Probablement havia parlat massa.

Sense saber què més dir, no vaig dir res.

Mentre esmorzava, nerviós, el vaig veure avocar una nova dosis de la poció pel coll al cafè. Però no vaig dir res més. Amb una mica de sort demà ja no la necessitaria, em vaig dir, intentant no pensar en perquè no m’agradava que ho hagués de fer sol.

Al final vaig passar el matí parlant amb la gent de l’hospital sobre les previsions de la passa de grip per la setmana següent, revisant l’inventari de l’Scorpius i fent comandes.

Quan l’últim dels meus quatre ocells va marxar carregat de cartes de comandes a diferents proveïdors d’ingredients i material de laboratori vaig seure a la cadira dramàticament deixant anar tot l’aire que tenia als pulmons. Amb el cap tirat endarrere i els ulls tancats vaig sorprendre’m d’haver pogut passar tanta estona sense distreure’m i amb un sospir vaig començar a pensar en què em posaria per a la recepció d’aquella nit.

—Tens gana? —em va preguntar la veu rasposa i greu de l’Scorpius.

Llavors em vaig adonar de l’aroma que sortia de la cuina. I em va rugir l’estomac. L’Scorpius va riure un riure tosc i greu en to divertit i jo em vaig enrojolar. Em vaig maleir els ossos. Era ridícul que el meu cos em traís d’aquella manera. Qualsevol diria que era un adolescent espantat de quinze anys.

En silenci, com sempre, va servir el dinar, i vàrem menjar. Donava gràcies per aquells silencis que em permetien recompondre’m i forçar la meva ment a centrar-se de nou en el que havíem de fer i no en el meu comportament idiòtic i infantil.

—No sé què posar-me aquest vespre —vaig murmurar mentre fèiem les postres, completament absort en la tasca d’aquella nit.

—Vols que t’ajudi? —va oferir-me. No vaig poder evitar preguntar-me com podia ser que a ell li semblés tant emocionant inspeccionar el meu armari en busca d’alguna cosa adient quan a mi em semblava gairebé una tortura.

—No m’agrada haver de pensar en què posar-me, em fa agafar mal de cap —em vaig queixar, mentre ell ja m’arrossegava cap a l’habitació agafant-me de la mà.

—Seu —em va ordenar amb un ronc empenyent-me cap al llit.

La meva ment traïdora em va recordar, a crits, com m’agradaven les amants dominants. I, amb un neguit evident, diverses veus dins el meu cap em deien que l’Ignotus no era el meu amant, que no era una dona i que tenia que centrar-me en el que teníem entre mans perquè no era ètic estar pensant marranades amb algú tant indefens com ell, invisible, gairebé mut i sense vareta. Vaig haver de fer callar les veus de la meva consciència abans no em recordessin com m’havia curat la ferida de la mà i què poc indefens semblava l’Ignotus llavors.

L’armari es va obrir i peces de roba de diferents estils van començar a moure’s soles, penjant-se i despenjant-se. Per sort la tasca de trobar-me un vestuari adequat semblava haver absorbit l’Ignotus i allò em va permetre recompondre’m de nou, no sense deixar de fustigar-me mentalment una vegada més per no ser capaç de controlar la meva pròpia ment.

Al cap de pocs minuts tota la roba havia estat revisada. No era conegut per tenir un gran fons d’armari precisament. Sobre el llit havien anat a parar un parell de pantalons, uns de negres i uns de grisos que ni recordava tenir, l’única camisa que tenia i un jersei gris de coll alt que m’havia regalat la tieta Hermione un parell de Nadals enrere que encara no havia utilitzat.

—Pantalons negres, camisa blanca, al bany, ja —em va murmurar autoritari amb la veu encara rogallosa l’Scorpius mentre em donava les peces de roba.

Vaig sortir sense sentir-me còmode vestint allò, semblava un cambrer.

—I si em poso una corbata...? —Vaig intentar dir jo, completament fora de joc en el tema de la moda.

—No. Canvia’t els pantalons —em va ordenar llençant-me els pantalons grisos.

Vaig tornar al bany, fent rodar els ulls davant la seva actitud, em va recordar la Lily quan era una nena i vestia les nines una vegada i una altra simulant les desfilades de moda.

Quan em vaig veure en el mirall vaig tenir la sensació d’haver retrocedit en el temps.

—No —va dir l’Scorpius. Semblava que portés posat l’uniforme de Hogwarts—. Prova els negres amb el jersei.

Aquest cop quan vaig sortir del bany l’Scorpius no va dir res.

La sensació d’estar parat en una habitació aparentment buida sabent que algú m’observava intensament era cada cop més natural i incòmoda a la vegada. Era confús.

—Aquest jersei em queda una mica... —vaig murmurar estirant-lo del meu estómac, em quedava tan arrapat que tenia la impressió que amb una mica d’imaginació qualsevol que mirés podria veure què havia menjat i tot.

—És perfecte —va roncar llavors tallant el meu corrent de pensament en un murmuri greu i suau, provocant de nou estranyes sensacions a les meves entranyes.

—De veritat? —vaig dir sorprès, poc acostumat a rebre compliments de cap mena—. No creus que semblo una mica... no sé...

—Efeminat? —em va tallar bruscament, en un ronc mes brusc del necessari.

—Sí —era una manera de dir-ho. Incòmode. Allò era molt incòmode. Gairebé era impossible seguir negant-me a mi mateix que em sentia molt més desconcertat i incòmode pel fet que ell fos un home que no per no saber del cert qui era, per saber que era un fugitiu de la llei, o per saber que l’estava ajudant a cometre un crim, jo el fill del cap d’Aurors.

—No. Es sobri, elegant i seductor —va dir de nou amb aquell to greu i suau que semblava més un ronc d’un gat satisfet que el gruny tosc habitual.

No vaig saber què dir després d’aquell últim adjectiu, així que no vaig dir res.

—Tens una capa negra? —Em va preguntar mentre jo em cordava les úniques sabates que tenia. Normalment anava amb bambes, que eren molt més còmodes.

—No. Tinc un abric negre, una caçadora de pell marró, i la túnica de la graduació —vaig dir traient les tres peces de l’armari.

—Massa muggle —va dir mirant l’abric i tornant-lo a l’armari mentre m’allargava la caçadora—. Prova’t això.

La caçadora era la meva peça d’hivern preferida, me la posava molt i per això estava força gastada.

—Poc formal.

La túnica de la graduació amb ribets vermells i daurats ni se la va mirar. Vaig veure com les coses de l’armari es tornaven a moure.

—I això? —va dir traient un rotlle de tela de seda verda del fons de l’armari.

—Ho vaig comprar per la tenda. Durant el Nadal serveixo les pocions dintre petites bossetes que faig amb aquesta tela —vaig explicar tímidament, fora de temporada era una idea una mica cursi, no podia negar-ho.

Mentrestant ell, sense fer massa cas del meu to de veu, va estendre el rotlle sobre el llit. Encara en quedaven uns quants metres.

—Tens fil i agulla? —va xiuxiuejar distretament mentre donava voltes a la tela i l’observava minuciosament.

—Sí, clar, però no pensaràs fer-me una túnica amb això? —vaig exclamar alarmat.

—No. Una capa.

—Però si em gelaré! —no vaig poder evitar exclamar alarmat—. No veus que és una tela massa prima? A més...

—Potter —va tallar-me amb un gruny sec—, ets un mag o no ets un mag?

—Sempre t’has de sortir amb la teva? —vaig forçar-me a replicar, negant-me a cedir davant els seus brots d’autoritarisme dèspota que tant m’alteraven, mal que em pesés.

—Sempre que puc. Tisores, fil i agulla —va ordenar ell amb tota la dignitat d’un emperador.

—Si us plau? —vaig murmurar amb un deix sarcàstic, fent rodar els ulls, i sortint de l’habitació per anar a buscar el que m’havia demanat a l’estudi.

Quan vaig tornar em va fer posar al mig de la sala amb els braços en creu i em va demana que no em mogués.

Mentre les seves mans em prenien totes les mesures possibles, la vola-ploma anava apuntant-ho tot. I la meva ment tornava a patir una batalla entre la meva libido cada vegada més descontrolada i la sensatesa cada vegada més afeblida. Em sentí idiota i avergonyit. Però per sort ell semblava massa absort per adonar-se’n.

La seva habilitat amb les tisores em va deixar astorat. Abans de seguir em va demanar que apliqués un seguit d’encanteris a la tela. I després em va tenir encantant les agulles per aquí i per allà una bona estona per que anessin cosint els retalls que tan minuciosament ell havia anat fent. Abans que me n’adonés ja tenia la capa gairebé acabada. Uns pocs encanteris més per impermeabilitzar-la i evitar els descosits i llestos.

—Uau! —vaig exclamar al provar-me-la.

Era senzilla, llarga i lleugera. Tenia caputxa i butxaques interiors per la cartera, la vareta i el telèfon mòbil. Vaig somriure per l’ocurrència de l’Scorpius, només ell podia pensar en personalitzar-me la capa d’aquella manera.

—T’agrada? —va murmurar indecís.

—Molt. Gràcies.

—Ara cal que t’afanyis o faràs tard.

—Ja son les sis? —vaig preguntar alarmat. El temps amb ell em passava volant.

—No.

_Però cal que hi siguis abans de que arribi tothom. Ets el fill del homenatjat, és feina teva atendre els convidats i al teu pare._

—Promet-me que aniràs amb compte —vaig dir canviant d’humor sobtadament. Havia arribat el moment i no el volia deixar marxar sol.

—Promès.

—I que em trucaràs quan hagis acabat —vaig insistir, de nou amb l’estranya sensació de que tot allò no podia sortir bé. No es podia entrar a Malfoy Manor sense permís i sortir-ne amb una possessió de màgia negra com el Grimoire sense conseqüències greus.

—Que sí —va dir en un to molt semblant al que ma germana usava quan ma mare li deia que anés amb compte, encara que dues octaves més greu.

—I que...

—Severus! —va grunyir-me sacsejant-me per les espatlles.

—Perdó. T’estic posant nerviós, oi? Es que només puc pensar en què faria si alguna cosa no anés bé i no poguessis tornar. Jo... —no vaig seguir parlant perquè se’m va tallar la veu.

—Tot anirà bé. Estaré bé —va xiuxiuejar-me agafant-me el cap suaument.

Tot i que se’m van accelerar el pols i la respiració em vaig sentir més calmat. Vaig respirar profundament i, forçant-me a sobreposar-me a les meves pròpies pors i prejudicis, vaig tancar els ulls i vaig dir amb un fil de veu.

—Fes-me un petó.

Vaig sentir perfectament la petita exhalació de sorpresa que va fer l’Scorpius.

—¿Què? —va grunyir i jo em vaig voler morir de la vergonya, pensant que la meva pròpia necessitat m’havia fet mal interpretar les seves senyals, em vaig quedar lívid.

—No, jo... És una tonteria, oblida-ho.

—No! —va exclamar ell i llavors el sorprès vaig ser jo—. De veritat vols que te besi?

—No, jo... Sí. Per si de cas... jo... —I immediatament em vaig posar vermell i avergonyit vaig intentar abaixar el cap.

Com podia dir-li que per si les coses no funcionaven bé no volia esperar per saber com seria un petó seu?

Ell, però, em va impedir abaixar el cap i jo vaig obrir els ulls sorprès. No poder veure-li el rostre. No poder buscar la seva mirada era més inquietant que mai.

—No obris els ulls —va xiuxiuejar i jo, notant el meu cor accelerar-se vergonyosament, vaig tornar a tancar-los.

Em va posar una mà sota la barbeta i, esforçant-me per no obrir els ulls, vaig notar com una tela em cobria el cap.

Llavors vaig notar els seus llavis càlids i suaus sobre els meus.

Aquest cop vaig ser jo el que va fer una petita exhalació de sorpresa, i ell ho va aprofitar per tantejar, amb la llengua, la meva boca.

No vaig tardar en respondre al bes de forma apassionada. El contacte de les nostres llengües va ser com si un corrent elèctric m’hagués travessat de cap a peus. Les meves mans van volar soles cap als seus malucs per apropar els nostres cossos fins a tocar-nos.

El contacte del seu cos ferm contra el meu em va fer gemegar, devastant totalment qualsevol resta d’incomoditat que pogués quedar-me a dins per la idea de ser els dos homes, i ell va intensificar el petó de forma gairebé ferotge. Vaig notar la seva mà, freda y ferma, acaronant-me el clatell, mentre amb l’altre m’abraçava la cintura.

Empès pel desig vaig abandonar la seva boca i vaig atacar a petites mossegades la queixada el lòbul de la seva orella, aconseguint que fos ell qui gemegués de forma ronca i gutural. La seva pell era càlida i suau. Feia olor del meu sabó i a cuir. Una combinació estranyament atractiva. Quan els meus petons ja havien recorregut el seu coll i estava a punt d’arribar a la clavícula el vaig sentir murmurar.

—No, Severus — i em vaig aturar de cop, sentint que el meu cervell s’havia curtcircuitat.

Espantat per haver-me deixat endur d’aquella manera pel desig em vaig apartar immediatament d’ell sortint de sota la tela que el cobria. Vaig parpellejar unes quantes vegades, desconcertat, al obrir els ulls; Per un moment havia oblidat que era invisible.

—No —va repetir agafant-me de les galtes com una estona abans impedint que m’apartés més d’ell.

—Ho sento —vaig dir tancant els ulls avergonyit de nou, respirant de forma afectada, les seves mans m’impedien abaixar el cap.

—Jo no —va dir ell suaument acariciant-me la galta amb el polze, fent-me eriçar tot el cos—. Però ara no és el moment. Farem tard.

Em vaig enrojolar encara més, si és que era possible. Havia oblidat la festa, el llibre i tota la resta. Què em passava? Amb la de problemes que tenia ell a sobre i jo semblava que només podia pensar en el seu cos... em vaig sentir mortificat, per la vergonya i el desig i la frustració.

Amb els ulls tancats vaig notar com una mà em deixava anar i tornava a cobrir el meu cap amb la caputxa que li cobria el seu. El segon petó va ser molt més suau. Més com una carícia que un sobtat atac de desig.

Després va recolzar el front amb el meu.

—Quan acabi aquesta nit parlarem.

No vaig poder evitar obrir els ulls un instant. Els seus ulls em miraven i li brillaven d’una forma extraordinària. Suaument ell em va agafar la cara i va passar els polzes per sobre les meves parpelles, forçant-me a tancar els ulls de nou. Era difícil veure res sota la foscor de la tela, però estava gairebé segur d’haver reconegut els seus ulls i no vaig poder evitar somriure. Recordava els seus ulls grisos de quan anàvem a Hogwarts, però llavors sempre m’havien semblat freds, distants. Ara eren un pou de llum, càlids i transparents. No vaig poder evitar somriure.

Em veia incapaç de parlar, així que vaig fer l’únic que vaig poder, rodejar-lo amb els meus braços i abraçar-lo contra meu. Intentant fer-li entendre tot el que sentia, com si els sentiments es poguessin transmetre per la pell.

Ell va respondre a l’abraçada i amb el nas enfonsat al seu coll vaig respirar profundament, la seva olor macant-se a foc a la meva memòria sensorial; Al final em vaig separar lentament. Abans de sortir de la capa, però, vaig besar-lo suaument als llavis. Era difícil no obrir de nous els ulls, per veure’l altra vegada i confirmar el que pensava haver vist, però alguna cosa em deia que no ho fes, que ell necessitava que no ho fes.

—Millor? —va preguntar-me acaronant la meva galta un cop fora la capa.

—Sí —vaig aconseguir dir encara amb els ulls clucs.

—T’has d’afanyar —em va urgir.

—Ho sé —vaig dir abans de respirar profundament per centrar-me—. Promet-me que tornaràs sà i estalvi.

—T’ho promet-ho.

Després d’una última respiració profunda vaig agafar un grapat de pols flu de la bosseta que tenia damunt l’ampit de la llar de foc, m’hi vaig posar a dins i vaig dir amb la veu encara tremolosa.

—Ministeri de Màgia —si m’entretenia més no marxaria i acabaria intentat obligar-lo a dur-me amb ell.

Les flames em van embolcallar i la sala de casa va desaparèixer en la foscor. Flaixos d’altres llars em van acompanyar en el curt trajecte des del meu piset del Carreró Diagon fins al Ministeri.


	7. Festa

El Hall estava ple de gent vestida elegantment. Dues passes després de sortir de la xemeneia un cambrer es va acostar a mi.

—Si es pot dirigir cap a la zona d’identificació si us plau, un cop a dins podrà deixar la capa al guarda-roba.

Intentant no pensar en que havia deixat l’Scorpius enrere per a que es fiqués sol a la gola del llop, vaig dirigir-me on m’havien indicat. Em van examinar la vareta, em van demanar el nom i em van expedir una xapa daurada que deia: Albus S. Potter. Fill de Harry J. Potter.

Amb la xapa a la pitrera vaig poder entrar a la sala d’actes i reunir-me amb la família.

—Albus! —la mare va ser la primera en veure’m—. Però si estàs guapíssim! —va exclamar mentre m’abraçava efusivament. La mare cada any s’assemblava més a l’avia.

—Ostres Albus, has atracat una botiga de moda? —va ficar-se amb mi en James.

—Ni cas germanet que estàs genial —va dir la Lily.

—Arribant elegantment tard? —va dir el pare aixecant una cella al veure’m.

—Que no t’agrada? —vaig dir donant una volta sobre mi mateix fent que la seda voleies vaporosament. De sobte estava content i orgullós de portar aquella capa feta a mida per l’Scopius.

—És molt elegant —va dir sense massa entusiasme—. Fill, podem parlar un segon?

—Clar —vaig respondre parant de fer el burro amb la capa com un adolescent exultant i començant a preocupar-me pel to seriós de mon pare.

—Harry, no tardeu que els convidats estan a punt d’arribar i si no saludes a algú estarem rebent males crítiques del profeta durant setmanes —va advertir-nos la mare que acte seguit es va dirigir a la porta a saludar els avis que acabaven d’arribar.

El pare em va dur a fora per una porta lateral i en silenci vam caminar fins el primer despatx que vam trobar.

—Què passa? —vaig preguntar tant aviat com el pare va haver tancat la porta.

—Fill, sé que et vaig dir que no m’hi ficaria i que confiaria en tu, però...

—Què? —vaig preguntar mig a la defensiva ensumant problemes.

—En James m’ha comentat que ahir us va enxampar a la dutxa... —El pare sempre tant directe.

I jo mataria en James quan l’enxampés.

—No! —vaig exclamar—. JO estava a la dutxa. L’Ignotus era a la sala. Però evidentment en James no el va veure.

—Així tu i el fill den Malfoy no...? Vull dir que no hi ha res entre vosaltres —va dir nerviós. I em vaig adonar que era el mateix tipus de nerviosisme que havia sentit jo tot el dia. Prejudicis que tenia degut a l’educació mig muggle que el pare ens havia donat.

Però per damunt d’aquella idea inquietant, em va molestar que sonés com si de ser al contrari les coses haguessin de canviar.

—Si et digués que sí, què passaria papa? —li vaig dir desafiant. Enfadat per la possibilitat que realment el fet que tingués interès per l’Scorpius pogués afectar al pare d’aquella manera. Se suposava que el pare era la persona més justa que coneixia, i pensar que ell podia veure amb mals ulls una relació amb l’Scorpius no era gens agradable.

—Bé, res, no, vull dir que... fill aquesta conversa ja la vàrem tenir una vegada, recordes? Els homes tenen dos caps, un sobre les espatlles i un sota el ventre. Confio en el teu criteri, sempre que estiguem parlant del cap de dalt. No se si m’explico.

—I tant papa. Com un llibre obert —vaig dir encara molest, i no només amb ell sinó també amb mi mateix, perquè estava expressant en altres paraules el que jo havia pensat no feia ni una hora.

—Entenc que si té problemes el vulguis ajudar. Però no voldria que s’aprofités de la situació...

—Pots estar tranquil. No m’ha seduït per a que l’ajudi —vaig dir ofès per la insinuació, no només de que l’Scorpius fos un qualsevol disposat a utilitzar fins i tot el seu cos per aconseguir el que necessités de mi sinó de que jo pogués ser tan babau de caure en alguna cosa semblant—. Sóc prou gran per decidir què faig o deixo de fer amb la meva vida, per decidir amb qui faig què i a qui li dono explicacions. I sincerament no crec que en aquest camp t’hagi de donar explicacions de cap mena.

—No, no m’has de donar explicacions. Però sempre seràs el meu fill Albus. Motiu pel qual sempre em preocuparé per tu.

—Doncs no cal que et preocupis —no vaig poder evitar replicar, de nou sentint-me més un adolescent que l’home fet i dret que se suposava que ja era.

—No és tant fàcil fill. T’estimo.

Em cabrejava que el meu pare em digués t’estimo d’aquella manera. Perquè feia que se’m passes l’enuig i em sentia estúpid i desarmat.

—Ho sé pare —vaig dir sospirant resignat—. Però tinc dret a escollir amb qui em relaciono. I la veritat em toca el que no sona que creguis que per la teva pròpia experiència amb en Draco Malfoy pots jutjar el seu fill com si fos el seu pare, abans de creure en la meva pròpia paraula quan et dic que ell és de confiança.

—Només vull que vagis amb compte. Si està jugant amb tu...

—No està jugant amb mi —vaig exclamar amb certa exasperació, negant-me a creure que ell pogués tenir raó.

—Això és el que vols creure, però...

—Prou! No penso escoltar una paraula més. No tens cap dret a jutjar-lo sense conèixer-lo.

—Potser tens raó fill —va admetre en to de disculpa, potser convençut més per la meva vehemència que per les meves paraules—. Però no el jutjo per ser fill de qui és Albus, sinó pel que ha fet.

—El que VA fer, en tot cas —vaig dir recalcant el passat.

Entre nosaltres es va fer un silenci incòmode que em vaig sentir obligat a trencar. Segurament perquè no entenia aquella necessitat visceral de defensar l’Scorpius. No és que el pare no tingués raó o que jo tingués arguments irrefutables per mantenir aquella posició, només la paraula de l’Scorpius, i no podia culpar al pare per no creure-hi cegament com feia jo, perquè ni tant sols jo acabava d’entendre perquè hi confiava tant absolutament.

—Ha canviat pare. No dic que no fes coses que no havia de fer, ni que no hagi de pagar pel que va fer. Però ja no és aquella persona, ni ho tornarà ser si ho puc evitar. I té dret a solucionar els problemes d’un en un, després de tot el que li ha passat. Contava amb tenir la teva ajuda, però potser em vaig equivocar, potser no tinc dret a demanar-li al cap d’Aurors que faci excepcions —la veu sem va trencar, m’havia emocionat, i el pare va acostar-se per abraçar-me.

—Clar que pots contar amb mi. Sempre. Albus. Sempre. Sóc el teu pare, no hi ha res més important per mi que vosaltres i la vostra mare, ni tant sols la meva feina. Només volia saber en quina mena d’embolic m’estic ficant. Saber fins a quin punt hi estàs involucrat.

La seva mirada verda i penetrant em va posar nerviós. Fins a quin punt hi estava involucrat? Massa; Però no li podia dir, no encara. Necessitava parlar amb l’Scorpius ja.

—Et promet-ho que el convenceré per venir a parlar amb tu sobre la seva fitxa delictiva. Però encara no —vaig dir desviant la mirada intentant acabar amb aquella incòmoda reunió.

—No és això el que volia dir —va dir ell pacientment. Com sempre aconseguint fer-me sentir culpable per no ser sincer amb ell.

—Ho sé —vaig murmurar mirant-me les sabates.

Els dos vam callar un moment, el pare esperant que jo li respongués finalment al que volia saber, jo sense saber què dir realment. Però sabia que tenia la batalla perduda des del principi. El pare tenia una mena de poder estrany sobre mi, no podia no dir res o mentir-li, i ell ho sabia.

—Crec que m’he enamorat, és això el que vols que et digui? —vaig dir enfadat amb mi mateix per no poder sortir d’aquella incòmoda situació d’una altra manera que confessant el que el pare volia que confessés.  O amb mi mateix per no haver estat capaç ni d’admetre-ho sense la pressió del pare.

—No ho sé. Ets feliç?

Aquella resposta del pare em va desconcertar. No era el que esperava. Però d’altra banda era totalment previsible, al cap de vall el pare sempre volia que fóssim feliços sense importar massa com o perquè.

—Sí. No ho sé. Sí.

—No sembles feliç Albus —va seguir insistint ell.

—Estic nerviós —vaig admetre i vaig cometre l’error de tornar a apujar la mirada. Perquè els seus ulls eren tan... argh!— Tot ha anat tan ràpid que no he tingut temps d’assumir-ho. Aquesta nit quan torni hem quedat que en parlaríem —vaig acabar dient-li. No sé si intentant convèncer-lo a ell o a mi mateix.

I llavors la seva cara es va relaxar. Ja m’havia arrencat tota la informació que volia. L’interrogatori s’havia acabat. Els dos ho sabíem.

—Au anem doncs, que sense mi es veu que no pot començar la festa i quan abans ens hi posem abans acabarem —va dir el pare colpejant-me l’esquena i dirigint-se a la porta.

—Papa —vaig dir per a que s’aturés. No estava segur què volia dir-li així que quan em va tornar a mirar a través de les seves ulleres amb cara d’innocència la pregunta es va escapar dels meus llavis sense poder-m’ho pensar abans—: De veritat que no et molesta que sigui un Malfoy?

El seu rostre va denotar sorpresa per la meva pregunta durant un microsegon. Després va tornar a posar la seva cara de seguretat, confiança i bondat infinita.

—No et negaré que el cognom em porta mals records. Però la persona fa el nom i no a la inversa. I si a tu et fa feliç...

—Gràcies —vaig murmurar encara sense saber ben bé per què. No necessitava la seva aprovació, però tenir-la em tranquil·litzava, faria les coses molt més fàcils per mi.

Ell va somriure lleument i va girar-se de nou per obrir finalment la porta i sortir de l’habitació. Però jo el vaig aturar de nou, aquest cop amb un exabrupte en to de súplica.

—No li diguis res a la mama. Si us plau.

—Faré el que pugui, però ja saps com és ta mare. Tot seria més senzill si li diguessis tu mateix.

—Quan les coses s’hagin arreglat papa. Ja et vaig dir que li he promès que no en parlaria amb ningú i...

—Està bé, està bé, però ja saps què en penso dels secrets.

Sí, vaig estar a punt de dir. Però no calia.

Amb cara d’aquí no ha passat res vam tornar a entrar a la sala d’actes i la festa va començar poc després.

Amics, família, coneguts, companys de feina del pare, de la mare, de l’avi, de l’oncle, etc.

Quatre paraules amables per aquí, un petit intercanvi d’informació irrellevant per allà, encaixades de mans amb vells amics, amb coneguts i amb desconeguts, promeses per quedar un dia d’aquests per posar-nos al dia que sabíem que no compliríem.

Poc menjar i massa beguda.

En un altre moment hauria gaudit de veure reunides tantes cares conegudes; De tenir per una vegada tota la família sota un sostre més ampli que casa els avis; De veure la comunitat màgica rendint homenatge al meu pare, que s’ho mereixia. Però no aquella nit. Aquella nit només hi havia una persona que tenia ganes de veure, amb qui tenia ganes de parlar, o a qui tenia ganes d’abraçar. I, a més, encara estava molest amb el pare i em rebentava no poder sentir-me totalment feliç per ell, i que cada vegada que em felicitaven per ser el seu fill em sentís enutjat i molest. Quin mèrit tenia ser el fill del gran Harry Potter?

La cobertura del mòbil dins la sala era escassa. Al principi el comprovava cada quart d’hora, després cada deu minuts, després cada cinc.

L’entrada a la festa dels Malfoy no va passar-me per alt. Van arribar, com el pare havia dit, elegantment tard. Els dos homes rossos amb el cabell llarg, vestits de negre, amb un bastó a les mans com si fossin uns reis amb els seus ceptres. Del bracet les seves dones, ambdues vestides de forma espatarrant, com si les protagonistes de la festa fossin elles, amb els seus vestits i les seves joies brillants.

—Aquesta parafernàlia de gall d’indi estarrufat em fa revoltar l’estómac —vaig murmurar observant-los de cua d’ull.

—Tu no vas gaire més discret, germanet —va dir-me la Lily fent voleiar la capa verda.

Ofès per la comparació me la vaig descordar del coll i la vaig dur al guarda-roba. Per molt que l’Scorpius fos diferent del seu pare i el seu avi no podia negar que hi havia hàbits adquirits que difícilment podria deixar enrere. Vaig preguntar-me si el vestir seria una de les poques reminiscències Malfoy que li quedaven a l’Scorpius, i si n’hi hauria d’altres potser no tant inofensives.

Esperava que l’Scorpius hagués comptat amb que la seva família arribaria tard, i que no hagués tingut problemes.

Després de l’arribada dels Malfoy, nerviós, no vaig deixar de mirar el telèfon cada dos minuts o menys. La recepció era molt dolenta, però esperava poder rebre ni que fos l’avís de trucada perduda.

Però ni trucades perdudes ni cap senyal de que l’Scorpius ho hagués aconseguit arribaven i jo m’estava posant nerviós. Quan ja estava a punt de marxar de la festa per anar jo mateix a buscar-lo em van cridar per megafonia.

—Una trucada per vostè —em va dir el noi de recepció allargant-me el telèfon de l’entrada.

—Severus? —la veu rogallosa a l’altra banda de la línia va fer que deixés anar un aire que no sabia que havia estat retenint.

—Gràcies al cel! —Vaig exclamar—. Sí ho sé, és culpa meva. Amb els nervis se m’havia oblidat que la recepció dels mòbils aquí al Ministeri és pèssima. Ho sento tant! Estava preocupat. Ha anat tot bé?

—Sí, tranquil —va dir amb un ronc.

—Saps què? Crec que intentaré escapar-me d’aquí ara mateix i tornar a casa. Necessito veure’t. Bé, ja m’entens —vaig dir accelerat sense pensar en la festa, en els convidats, en el pare o en quina excusa li donaria per marxar tant d’hora.

—Jo també tinc ganes de veure’t —aquelles quatre paraules dites en un ronc suau em van escalfar el pit—. Però no sóc a casa encara. He de fer una cosa abans de tornar.

—Què? On ets? Què has de fer? Necessites ajuda? —vaig exclamar alarmat.

El noi de recepció em va mirar estranyat i jo em vaig girar per a que no em veiés la cara.

—No et preocupis, estic bé. Estic en lloc segur.

Vaig respirar una mica més tranquil. Però em vaig adonar que de totes maneres tenia unes ganes boges de veure’l, de tornar-lo a tenir al meu costat.

—D’acord, però... —volia dir-li que de totes maneres tornaria a casa immediatament i així ens veuríem abans. Però ell tenia altres plans.

—El que he de fer ho he de fer sol. Demà parlarem i... Tu tranquil.

—Ignotus... —entenia que necessitava temps, que ja no estava en perill i per tant  no calia que em preocupés, però de totes maneres no podia deixar de sentir un pes al pit.

—Crec que ja sé com podem arreglar el meu segon problema —va dir-me per distreure la meva atenció—. Però necessito... necessito fer una cosa abans “Cof-Cof”. Confies en mi?

—Sí. Encara no estic segur del perquè —vaig confessar—, però sí.

Havia estat parlant amb força fluïdesa, com si fes poca estona que s’hagués pres una dosis de poció pel coll, però de totes maneres parlar tanta estona seguida segurament li era dolorós, i estava clar que li dificultava el respirar.

—Bé —va dir en un dels seus grunys monosil·làbics.

—Et fa mal el coll, oi? —em consolava pensar que amb una mica de sort l’endemà deixaria de patir.

Un cop a l’auricular va ser la meva resposta.

—D’acord. Penjo doncs. Però torna a trucar per qualsevol cosa que necessitis. Jo... No t’oblidis que m’has promès tornar sà i estalvi.

“No”.

Si hagués sabut on era, probablement, no li hagués fet cas i hagués anat a buscar-lo, tot i que ell m’hagués demanat temps.

—Bé. Cuida’t... i no tardis —vaig afegir pensant en lo llarga que es faria la nit si m’havia d’esperar gaire estona més per veure’l, o per abraçar-lo i convèncer-me que no li havia passat res en la seva incursió a casa el seu avi.

La resta de la festa se’m va fer interminable. Em moria de ganes de tornar a casa. Ja teníem el llibre. Un dels dos problemes estava gairebé solucionat i l’Scorpius creia haver torbat la solució al segon. No m’ho podia treure del cap.

Els Malfoy van ser dels primers en marxar, com si volguessin demostrar que tenien coses millors a fer que passar el temps allà.

Poc després altres convidats van començar a retirar-se també. A mi em semblava que no ho feien prou ràpid. Tothom semblava voler acomiadar-se del pare i la família per poder felicitar-lo una última vegada.

Quan la majoria de convidats ja havien marxat i només quedàvem els amics més propers i la família pròpiament dita vaig decidir que ja era el moment de tocar a retirada.

—Pare, marxo —vaig dir interrompent la seva conversa amb la Luna Lovegood sense masses miraments.

—Clar. Però ves amb compte, fill —va dir-me ell estrenyent la meva mà.

—Luna —vaig dir fent un petit gest amb el cap.

—Fes cas dels consell del teu pare Albus, ell sempre sap el que es diu, excepte en temes del cor, llavors pensa massa —va dir-me ella fent-me un petó ben sonor a la galta com quan encara era un nen.

—Luna, crec que ets la dona més sabia que conec. Gràcies —vaig dir besant-li la mà.

Vaig marxar amb un somriure als llavis que es va eixamplar quan vaig sentir que la Luna li preguntava al pare si de veritat havia estat intentant aconsellar-me en temes d’amor.

Exhaust, vaig entrar a casa per la xemeneia. Tot estava a les fosques i en silenci. No em va sorprendre, però em vaig sentir una mica decebut de no trobar l’Ignotus.

Arrossegant els peus vaig entrar a l’habitació i em vaig despullar lentament. No va ser fins que gairebé ja era dins el llit que vaig veure el petit paper doblegat amb el meu nom escrit i una petita ampolleta al costat damunt la tauleta.

_Les festes de societat són esgotadores. Poc menjar i massa alcohol. Pren-te això. T’alleujarà el mal de cap i t’ajudarà a dormir. Demà quan et despertis ja seré aquí. Ignotus._

Sospirant em vaig deixar caure sobre el llit. La veritat era que sí que tenia mal de cap.

Sense pensar-m’ho una segona vegada, em vaig incorporar, vaig destapar l’ampolleta, la vaig olorar i em vaig veure el contingut d’un sol glop.

S’assemblava a la poció per dormir sense somnis, però no l’era. Portava gingebre, i lavanda. “T’alleujarà el mal de cap”, havia dit l’Ignotus. L’endemà li hauria de preguntar a l’Ignotus què m’havia pres. Ara per ara només podia pensar en el cansament que em tancava els ulls i en el dolç sabor de la flor de la passió que la poció m’havia deixat a la boca.

 


End file.
